


Taming the Lizard King

by Daydreamisallihave



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slit is a smug asshole full of himself, Toast tries to erase the Joe's lies out of War Boys heads, and Dag doesn't know a thing about War Boys, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamisallihave/pseuds/Daydreamisallihave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work inspired by a Mad Max Kink Meme Prompt:</p><p>Slit survives but still clings on to some old values, Toast and Dag especially don't appreciate being named breeders/ immortan's wives so they hatch a little plan, perhaps with some intel from Capable & Nux about Slit and his 'weak points'. </p><p>They basically seduce Slit before engaging in full on fem dom, face riding, hands tied to bed posts, biting ect everything you just know Slit would be down for. Slit never calls them anything but their names from then on and gains his education through Dag and Toast's 'lessons'.</p><p>+++ if they take him as a 'husband' in the end</p><p>___<br/>To summarize, Toast and Dag are tired of Slit annoying them in the most asshole War Boy way possible, while Toast tries to teach the War Boys to be better and learn all the things they don't know.<br/>Slit is very uncooperative, though, and Toast and Dag try to make him stop hating them, and stop looking at them like things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm unable to write porny threesomes without some kind of story and a bit of plot, so this is going to be a slightly longer fic than I inicially planed.
> 
> By the way, I don't like the way Dag and Toast lure Slit to bed, even if I wrote it. I find it very, very implausible and kind of silly, but it was the main goal of the fic and my little brain couldn't find any other way, so here. Sorry if it's dissapointing. I'm fearing the characters might be ooc too. But I'm trying my best.
> 
> Apologizes if there're mistakes or if my English is not good enough, is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, let me know your thoughts in the comments.  
> Your kudos and comments keep me inspired!
> 
> Next chapter, there'll be threesomes (I promise).

Even now, two months after they took over The Citadel, Dag was still surprised seeing how many crops Immortan Joe had managed to make grown there. Of course, he had good soil and all the water he wanted, but still someone needed a minimum of botanical knowledge to keep such a big and healthy garden. Dag didn’t imagine Joe as a gardener at all, and she wondered who had been taking care of this until now.

All that green, and Joe let people starve, even his own War Boys. He didn’t give them greens unless as prizes for something. Dag wouldn’t allow that to happen ever again.

Dag had been making sure part of the greens were given to the wretched, just like the Milk Mothers were making sure they had access to water regularly.

She was even giving green food to the War Boys, no matter how much she had despised them. Most of them were so sick it would have been too cruel to refuse to feed them properly and try to help them heal.

War Pups were the group who received most of the green food. They needed to grow up strong and healthy, not half-lives, spit in Joe’s memory and create a new, better world.

To Joe’s extensive crops, Dag had added her own little plants, the ones she had taken from the Keeper of the Seeds.

She was now lying on the dirt, over her stomach, talking with her little plants, encouraging them to grow and feed them all new things, when she heard some footsteps approaching.

“Won’t you hurt the sprog if you lie like that?” A War Boy was asking. It was the one with the permanent grin, such a creepy scar. His body was even more scarred than his face though, all full of scars, scarifications and recently healed burns.

“The sprog is well protected inside my belly, it won’t get crush so easily.” Dag said, getting up and poking her belly with a skinny finger. She was about to start her second trimester but still her belly wasn’t showing much of a bump.

Her breasts were bigger, though, very uncomfortable when she lay over her stomach, and also sometimes they hurt like hell. Still in the womb and it was already giving her pain, like to prove it was Joe’s seed. But no, this sprog was hers, and it was going to be nothing like Joe, but much, much better.

A new, better plant for a new, better world.

“You better make sure, the Immortan’s Sprog must be well protected.” The War Boy said, and Dag threw a handful of dirt to his face. The War Boy gave her a hateful look, cleaning the mud out of his face with his hand, but said nothing.

Dag knew he wouldn’t hurt her. Furiosa would shred any War Boy who laid a finger on any of the former wives. Besides, most of them were still looking at them like if they were treasures from other world, prizes that they shouldn’t touch. They were pathetic.

Nux must have been the black sheep of the family.

“You are an Immortan’s wife, you bear his seed, I didn’t say anything wrong.” The War Boy said coldly.

“Joe the bastard is dead for good. I’m nobody’s wife anymore. It’s not his sprog.” Dag hissed

“It’s his, you were his breeder and now you are carrying a new Immortan.” The War Boy insisted as if it were obvious, making Dag felt sick. He was saying all his worse fears. And why was he so eager to have a new Immortan to enslave them? War Boys were stupid and disgusting.

“Not a new Immortan. Never. Fucking disgusting old man, I bet he got horny making you all pathetic smegs call him daddy.” Dag spat to the War Boy. “Get the fuck out of here.”

The War Boy was looking at her with so many hate that Dag feared he might actually attack her. She wondered how Joe had made it, brainwash all this men and make them believe he was like a father to them, like he actually loved them, like a damn god instead of a sick vile old man.

And those pathetic men believed all his lies, those stupid men adored him and did everything for him. If they weren’t so hateful, Dag would pity them, would find some kind of sympathy in her heart for them.

And some of them weren’t too bad, like most of the young sick ones who stayed in the citadel or Nux himself. But others were just unbearable, still mourning for their damn Immortan, still considering them prizes. And Mr. Grin here was the worst. Besides Nux, only other seven war boys had survived the crash, though severely injured, and Slit was one of them.

He wasn’t grinning now. He wasn’t leaving but neither was him walking closer to her, just glared at the Dag.

“Furiosa commanded me to come here, said I have to bring her a bag of green food you have prepared for the wretched. A waste of good food, if you ask me.” The War Boy said, eyes full of dislike but voice controlled.

“Nobody asked you. Get the bag and fuck off.” Dag replied, not as controlled. She had to ask Furiosa to send a different War Boy from now.

***

“Ey, ey War Boy, stop!” Toast rushed behind the War Boy, the one Nux had said was called Slit. It suited him. She wondered if he was called like that for his scars, or if his scars were made because of his name. Or if there weren’t any relation between them. “We have to talk about the reading program.”

The War Boy stopped and looked at her with disgust, towering over her. Toast hated how tall he was. Well, she hated many things about him.

She hated how he moved around like he owned the place and his show off macho attitude. She hated how he seemed to keep waiting for Immortan to come back from the death, how he talked about her and the ex-wives as if they were still prizes to keep locked, just things, how he looked at them with so much disgust in his eyes.

Most of the remaining War Boys had eventually accepted Furiosa as a new leader, they seemed used to obey her anyway. They had more difficulties understanding that the former wives were equals to Furiosa, weren’t prizes or breeding stock of a dead warlord. They seemed wary and uneasy every time they saw them walking around the citadel doing their things.

Some of them looked at them with adoration, as if they were precious things, and make Toast sick to her stomach somehow. Others seemed more hateful because they had killed their precious daddy god.

Slit seemed to be in the last group, spiteful about Joe’s death, blaming Furiosa and the ex-wives. He kept hissing things about treason and that was dangerous.

Toast was planning to teach the War Boys all the things they didn’t know about the world, trying to erase Joe’s lies from their brains. Also, they had vast mechanical and war knowledge, but very little in other areas, so Toast wanted to teach them about all they didn’t know.

Mostly, making them realize people weren’t things to own or be used, making them see all people must be free to live their lives, including themselves, was the main goal.

They were already doing that with the War Pups, with pretty good results, but Toast knew it wouldn’t be so easier with the War Boys. Some of them were actually hungry for knowledge and seemed as open to her new ideas and as helpful as Nux had been when he met Capable. Others were like Slit.

Nux had told her to make Slit help her with the educational program. Slit was supposed to make the less cooperative War Boys attend the lessons, because apparently they would listen to him, Lizard King who survived the crash or some War Boy shit title like that.

Problem was, Slit wasn’t very cooperative himself.

“What do you want.” The War Boy grunted at her.

Toast didn’t let him intimidate her. He wouldn’t touch her. For fear of Furiosa, or because he considered her a treasure, Toast didn’t know.

“You were supposed to give me a timetable this week, all War Boys must attend two hours of classes per day, you have to tell me when you all want the classes to be. And you haven’t shown up in the classroom.” Toast tried to sound professional.

“I don’t have time for doing your timetables, I’m a lancer and I have to train as one. And we don’t have time for a breeder to lecture us, no matter how shiny she is.” The War Boy replied, and it took all Toast’s willpower not to spit on his face.

“We have better things to do, like building vehicles, most of them were destroyed in the crash you traitors caused.” Toast was about to open her mouth to protest, it hadn’t been their fault, but the War Boy kept talking.

“We also have to fight and train for war, we are War Boys you know?” For the tone of his voice and the look on his face, it seemed Slit was mocking her, and Toast barely resisted the urge to kick his shins. See how his height helped him against that.

“More important stuff that the one you try to make us do. So we don’t have time for your books and your traitor words.” Slit crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You are already doing that to the War Pups, making them soft, ruining them.”

As in cue, a bunch of little War Pups passed running next to them, Cheedo with them, playing some kind of game.

“Oh yes, look at them, so ruined” Toast said, ironically.

“They are. They should be learning to build cars, to fight, not running around with a breeder.” Slit replied.

In a blink, Toast pointed her gun to Slit’s face. “Call her that again and I shoot you.”

“Shiny breeder will send me to Valhalla.” Slit mocked her, although his eyes weren’t hateful now, he looked a bit more like the War Boys who thought the wives were treasures. It lasted only a second, though, and then the mocking grin was back.

Toast bit her lip. It was a bluff and they both knew it. She wasn’t a cold blood killer, and she wasn’t going to kill someone just because he was an asshole. At least not until he proved to be a real threat.

“I want to see you all tomorrow in the classroom. Let me know which hour you prefer.” Toast said coldly, lowering the gun, and left.

***

“Why would you listen to what a stupid War Boy tells you?” Toast asked to Dag.

They were lying down on a couch in The Vault, Toast curled on Dag’s lap, flipping through the pages of a book, while Dag tried to make tiny braids on her short hair.

Cheedo was still playing with the pups, and Capable was somewhere with Nux.

“Because he might be stupid, but he wasn’t saying a stupid thing. I think about it all days, I fear that…it’s Joe’s poisoned seed, what if the baby is just like him?” Dag said, fingers nervously playing with Toast’s hair.

“The baby will be like you, and even though they’ll have Joe’s blood, we’ll teach them better. They’ll be great, you’ll see.” Toast comforted her.

“A new life for a new world, like tiny plants…” Dag murmured.

The Vault’s door opened and Capable and Nux walked in.

“No.” Toast said, pointing at Nux. “I’ve had enough of War Boys for today.”

Dag couldn’t help but laugh at Nux’s distress. He was looking at Toast as if trying to remember what he had done wrong, and he was already turning to leave when Capable held his wrist firmly, giving a scolding look to Toast.

They sat down in another couch, and Nux curled up on Capable’s lap to happily listen to her reading him a book.

Dag wondered if Toast’s educational program would be more successful if she did that with Slit. The image made her giggle uncontrollably. She should suggest it to her.

“Your friend with the grin keeps bothering us.” Dag said to Nux when she could stop laughing. “Said my baby was going to be like Joe, the next Immortan…”

“I’m sorry, Dag.” Nux replied, and Dag knew he was genuine, as he always was.

“War Boys don’ t know better, Joe’s lies poison their brains, as Angharad told us.” Capable says. “We have to teach them better.”

“I’m trying!” Toast groaned. “But Slit is one of those who think they know better than us, he keeps making trouble. And his words about us being traitors can become dangerous.”

“I’m sorry he’s like that, I’m sorry he gives you trouble.” Nux replied, as if it were his fault. Dag remembered he has told them Slit was his friend, or something like that.

“I’ll try to make the War Boys go to your classes, but I think they’ll be more willing if Slit does it. Some of them keep calling me the filthy traitor.” Nux said without showing any embarrassment about his title. Dag thought that maybe he was proud of it.

“Thank you, Nux.” Toast said, sitting up. “Some of the things Slit said were right, though. We need to keep teaching the War Pups the same things that were taught to before, as well as our new things, because they’ll have to defend the Citadel someday. Like…mechanics and all that.” None of the girls were very sure about War Boys’ training.

“I can teach them mechanics, I’m one of the bests at it.” Nux said without a bit of modesty. “To drive too, once they are old enough. Train them to be able to fight too, if you want.”

“That would be great,” Toast replied, already writing things on her notebook, where he kept information about what each of the women could teach to the pups and the War Boys, when and how. It was really a hard work.

“How do we make Slit to like us?” Dag asked. “Not that I want that smeg to like me, but it can get dangerous if he keeps talking about treason, and we need him in our side.”

“Yes, I want him working on my educational program too, at least to make the War Boys go to class.” Toast nodded. “How do we gain him? There must be a way.”

“Tell us about him.” Capable nudged Nux gently until he was sat up.

“Well…he is a bit of an asshole, and a show off.” Nux began.

“No shit!” Toast interrupted him, snorting, and Dag can’t help a new wave of giggles. Toast had to suffer Slit more than her.

“But he’s good in his job, as a War Boy and as a lancer. And he likes people noticing the things he’s good at, he likes people praising him…” Nux told them. “Make him feel important.”

All the War Boys seemed to be the same then, or at least Nux. Hungry for praise, attention and approval. Poor stupid smegs, having to prove themselves to Joe.

“Alright.” Toast seemed to be taking notes of that too, always so diligent, no matter if for taking notes or getting guns ready.

“And how do we make him stop seeing us as breeders, as Immortan’s widows, and make him see us as people, as women.” Dag asked, wondering if there was an easy way.

“Yes, how Capable managed to show that to you?” Toast asked, but Dag didn’t think the War Boy could reply, she didn’t think either Nux or Capable knew how that happened. They just fell in love.

As Dag had thought, Nux only shrugged at that, slightly awkward, but looked at Capable with heart eyes, and she looked at him the same way.

But there must be some less romantic ways to prove it to Slit.

***

“War Boy, Slit.” Dag stopped in front of Slit, carrying a basket.

“Yes?” The War Boy looked at her and the basket suspiciously.

Dag took a tiny black fruit from the basket and offered it to him. Meaning that she shoved it into his mouth. “It’s a blackberry. From the garden. Just ripe.”

“It’s nice.” Slit replied after eating the fruit, still looking at her suspiciously.

“Isn’t it? Those are for you.” Dag forced a handful of blackberries into a very confused War Boy’s hand.

Nux couldn’t say she wasn’t being nice to Slit.

“Help me with the basket.” Dag commanded. “I mean…you look really strong.” That was what War Boys liked, wasn’t it? Being strong and all that. Honestly, Dag was a bit lost in that matter. She didn’t deal with War Boys as much as Toast and Capable.

“I’ve been carrying it from the garden, I have to give it to Furiosa, and it’s a bit heavy…you are strong, help me.” Dag held the not so heavy basket in front of her, or mostly she pushed the War Boy with it until Slit grabbed it, silent.

Dag leaded them towards Furiosa’s new office and stopped in front of the door. When she turned around to face Slit, she saw the War Boy’s mouth was smeared with blackberry juice. She tried not to laugh at him.

“Thank you. You were very helpful…very…shiny, yes, very shiny War Boy.” That was! War Boys liked shiny things for some reason. They were so silly.

Slit left without say a word, looking very confused.

***

Toast found Slit in one of the garages, working on the explosive point of a lance. She grimaced, hoping he wouldn’t make them all explode somehow.

“You were right.” She said unceremoniously, sitting down next to him.

“I was? About what?” Slit asked suspiciously, as if he were expecting this to be a trap.

“About the War Pups. We need to also teach them how to be War Boys, how to build things, how to drive, how to fight. Someday they are going to have to take care of themselves, and take care of the Citadel.” Toast was a proud person, but she had not problems admitting when someone was right and she wasn’t. It was a bit more difficult when certain someone happened to be an asshole, though.

“Nux is going to teach them mechanics and driving. He has told me you are a good warrior, so maybe you could teach the pups how to fight.” Not exactly Nux’s words, but a beautiful white lie. “Nux teaches them how to be drivers, you teach them how to be lancers, team work.”

“You want me to train the pups?” Slit asked, seeming a bit puzzled and still wary.

“Yes, teach them to be warriors, with Nux’s help though, and as long as you don’t hurt them.” Toasts nodded. “But they have to keep going to the other classes too.”

“Alright. I’ll make sure while I train them that you don’t turn them soft in yours classes.” Slit agreed after a moment, and Toast let out a relieved sigh.

“I was thinking you might also train the remaining War Boys. There aren’t many of you left, and we need warriors to defend the Citadel. I think such a good warrior like you could help them being better War Boys, now that they are healing.” Toast hoped that was enough praise for his ego. It was actually making her mouth feel dirty.

“I was thinking about making you and Nux chief of the War Boys. You have to follow Furiosa’s orders, and mine, but you lead the rest of the War Boys and you train them.” Slit was almost smiling now. Nux was right, those boys were desperate for acknowledgment, for feeling important.

Toast could see how easily Joe had manipulated them. She pitied them.

“But for that, I need the War Boys to come to my classes too. So you better drag their asses to my classes after or before you train them.” She said.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Slit replied, and it was the first time Toast saw him smiling without being mocking.

Well, that had been more or less easy. But Toast knew there was more work to do.

***

Slit wasn’t the best teacher in the world, he mostly showed off in front of the other lancers and called them mediocre when they didn’t shoot their lance good enough. But he also gave some good tips, so neither he was the worse teacher in the world.

He was a bit better with the pups, if only because he trained them with Nux. Toast had sent Capable to supervise their first classes, just in case, but everything seemed to have gone well. The War Pups adored them, for some reason.

“I’m bored already.” Dag complained. She didn’t see the appealing on watching Slit yell at a bunch of boys while they threw lances.

“I think they are about to finish, we have to wait for Slit.” Toast replied.

“I don’t know why, he’s already happy as a puppy since you put him in charge of the trainings, he won’t give us more problems.” Dag had to admit it, it had been a pretty good move from Toast. Better than feed him blackberries and play to be the lady in distress.

“He still see us as prizes of the Immortan, not as people, I want to change that.” Toast replied.

“I know, but I’m not sure if our plan will work… I just can’t see it…” This War boy was stubborn as a mule with his beliefs, but honestly their plan was neither the best in the world. “I’m not sure that’s even possible.”

“Well, if not at least we’ll have fun messing with him.” Toast said, and Dag giggled.

“Do you think he walks like that because he knows we are watching?” Toast asked.

Dag stared at the War Boy. His pants hanged ridiculously low and lose on his hips, abs moving under his skin with each step, hips swinging side to side, such a powerful walk. A showing off one, too, he was full of himself. Exuding confidence. Dag suddenly felt like biting the flesh over one of those hip bones.

“Dunno. Maybe it’s just the way he walks? Maybe it’s a War Boy thing?” She replied.

“Well, then Nux hasn’t mastered it.” Toast replied, and both women giggled, glad Nux wasn’t there to have his feelings hurt.

They walked towards Slit when he finished training.

“Good work, very shinny.” Dag greeted, remembering the weird shiny kink of the War Boys.

“Yes, you are a better teacher than I thought.” Toast complimented him. More or less.

“Yes, very good at throwing and yelling and all that. Very good at walking too.” Dag said, and Toast elbowed her gently.

Slit was looking at them, puzzled and slightly wary.

“We mean that you are a very good warrior, Nux was right, I’m glad I promoted you.” Toast said, and that seemed to please Slit, he was now smiling and looking as full of himself as he did while training.

“What does a breeder know about training and war anyway.” Slit asked. Of course, he couldn’t say thank you.

“We are not breeders.” Dag hissed.

“You are, you were the Immortan’s Breeders no less.” The War Boy stated as if it were a matter of fact.

Dag was starting to believe that maybe Capable was right, maybe he didn’t say it to be mean, but because he didn’t know better, he actually believed what he said.

But, no, anyway, he was an asshole.

“You are stupid. We were things to him, you and me both, he didn’t care about you, he only used you…only meat, only a thing to die in battle for him while he didn’t care at all…he owned you too, you smeg of a boy.” Dag was hissing at Slit, who seemed increasingly angry. Toast squeezed her hand to make Dag stop. They didn’t want an angry lizard again.

“Dag is right. We were things to him, we weren’t free. And we are not things. We don’t belong to Joe, to anybody. No, we are people, like you, you are not a thing either. We wanted to be free to do as we want with our lives, and you should too. You are not battle fodder, you are a free man. We are not breeders, we are free women. We are people.” Toast was trying to explain.

Slit seemed more confused than angry now, eyes looking like he were a cornered animal, like he wanted to snarl something at them but weren’t sure of what. Dag didn’t see a point on keep trying to make him see. Not yet, he couldn’t understand.

But there were things Dag was sure the War Boy was going to understand.

“Joe wanted to own us. But we can’t be owned by anyone but ourselves, we are free people as Toast has said. We own our bodies, to do with them as we please.” As she talked, Dag slide a hand inside Toast’s pants. She had taken on wearing war boy pants lately. “Not breeders. Our bodies are our own, not the property of a lying old man.”

The War boy was staring at the Dag’s hand, shocked, too distracted to even react to her insulting Joe. All men were the same, Dag thought with a smile.

“Don’t you think our bodies should be our own. Don’t you think we should use them as we please?” Toast said, spreading her thighs slightly, making more room for Dag’s hand. “Don’t you want us to enjoy ourselves?”

“You could do it too. I mean, not only enjoy yourself, I’m pretty sure you already do that.” The Dag chuckled.

“I mean, enjoy us. Joe kept us locked saying we were treasures, because he didn’t want anybody else touching us. Put chastity belts in us so neither we could touch each other or ourselves…that’s not fair, is it?” Dag made a show of stroking Toast under her pants for the War Boy.

“Now we are finally free of him and you call it treason, you call us breeders, as if we were still things to breed…haven’t you seen yet that we are free? That we are people and free to do as we please?” Toast said, shifting her hips under Dag’s hand. The War Boy seemed hypnotized. Dag almost laughed.

“Stop trying to teach him something, Toast, he doesn’t’t understand a thing. Besides, I suspect there’s not much blood in his brain now.” The Dag chuckled and bit Toast’s shoulder gently.

“Right.” Toast chuckled too. “We are not things, War Boy, and our bodies only belong to us.”

“Anyway, do you want to join us in this owning our own bodies thing? You might learn a thing or two.” Dag asked, straight forward, she was getting tired of trying to put something sensible inside Slit’s head.

Slit was just staring at them wide eyed, without saying a thing. Men.

Dag took her hand off Toast’s pants and grabbed one of Slit’s arm, and Toast grabbed the other. The War Boy kept silent, something strange on him, but he let them walk him out of the training pits, suddenly willing, and towards what had been Rictus’ bedroom.

Toast and Dag had cleaned of most of his stuff and had got the room ready for the occasion.

%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a better way of putting some sense inside a War Boy's head than tying it up to your bed? Probably, but not half as fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who leave kudos, and specially thanks to RubyQuinn for her lovely comments.  
> I feel very insecure with this fic, because I'm relly getting out of my comfort zone. I'm not used to write this characters (specially Slit), or to write rated E.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, please let me know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> As always, apologizes if there are mistakes or if my English is not good enough, it's not my first language.
> 
> Your comments and kudos keep me going!
> 
> (PS: I think this'll have about five chapters)

“Stay there.” Toast commanded to Slit when they walked into the room. She had been afraid the War Boy might jump on her and Dag as soon he saw himself free of their hands and snapped back to reality, but he didn’t move, standing where they had left him, while Dag and Toast sat on the bed, against the headboard.

“Strip.” Dag said, and the Slit unhooked his pants, letting them slide down to the floor. He wasn’t wearing anything under them.

Toast and Dag had feared Slit wouldn’t be willing to do as they commanded him, would be snarling at them violently, but he had walked with them without complain, without question, and was doing as told. Surprising, but nice.

But then, War Boys have been totally submitted to Joe’s will, doing everything he said. They were used to obey orders. Toast liked that. Liked Slit was obeying their orders now when ten minutes ago he was almost calling them things.

“Wash the sweat and the powder, you are not getting into the bed like that.” Dag said, pointing to a big bowl of water and a cloth next to it. This time, Slit didn’t obey so quickly.

Furiosa and the Milk Mothers had made sure everybody had plenty of water, and the former wives had tried explaining to the War Boys that using water for regular baths wasn’t that much of a luxury but something important and healthy. They were used to clean themselves vaguely with wet clothes, and not much more.

They have been thinking about building some communal baths, similar to the pool they had in The Vault, but bigger, for the War Boys. But when they had told their plans and asked for help to the War Boys Builders, they had seemed horrified.

The War Boys keep being hesitant about using the water that way, and most of them also didn’t drink it until they were almost dying of thirst. It was making their healing process more difficult. And they didn’t want to ‘get addicted to the water’. Damn were Joe and all the things he had put inside those boys’ heads.

 “Can I drink?” Slit asked, looking at the water and swallowing hard.

His first words since they had drag him out of the training pits, and they made Toast’s heart ache somehow. She didn’t understand why, and she discarded the feeling.  She wondered if he had drunk something during the long training session, during the whole day.

She wondered if the boys he had been training have drunk something by now, or were waiting until they couldn’t resist it more, until their bodies were too dehydrated to work properly. They really needed to start teaching them how precious and necessary the water was, but also how they had to drink plenty of it and use it to survive.

“As long as you left enough to wash the powder…” Dag replied, with a gaze that was half mocking half pity.

“I’m not addicted to water.” Slit said, defensive, after taking a sip.

“You can’t be addicted to water. Water is something your body needs to survive. “Toast said.

“Like a plant, you need the water just like a plant does it.” Dag tried to explain. “It’s not an addiction, is just the way our bodies work.”

Slit was looking at them like he didn’t believe a word. Toast didn’t want to fight again, they weren’t there for that.

“Wash.” Toast commanded again, and this time Slit obeyed.

He didn’t seem to mind the appreciative look of Dag and Toast while they watch him brush the wet cloth over his body, or at least he didn’t say anything about it.

It was a good body to look at, even with the scarring, toned and muscled. After Joe, Toast had thought she had had enough of men forever, and she wouldn’t look at a man like that ever again. But she wanted to wash Slit powder away herself and run the cloth, and her hands over his muscles.

Considering Dag had murmured something about biting at his hip until he bruised, she seemed to share her thoughts.

“You are much shinier than Joe.” Dag said, and Toast clasped a hand over her mouth not to burst in laugh. Lately Dag had taken on calling everything shiny, much to Nux’s  happiness. “Looking at Joe would have made you throw up. Looking at you, I want to lick you clean. Very shiny.”

Toast was marveled how Dag could say such things and still looking so ethereal and composed.

The War Boy seemed torn between being angry at her heresy against Joe, or pleased with her praise. His cock was surer of what to think, it seemed.

“Come here.” Toast commanded, patting the empty space on the bed between her and Dag.

Slit crawled to the bed, eager, and it made Toast feel a bit unease. But she reminded herself that she didn’t have to be afraid, not this time. This was their idea, and anyway the War Boy wouldn’t hurt them. In all the time they had been alone in the room he hadn’t tried to touch them in any way, and had done everything they had told him.

But now Slit was reaching out towards her, placing a hand on her neck, dragging her closer and Toast couldn’t control herself, she yelped and turned away.

“Not touching!” Dag said, slapping Slit’s arm, and he let go of Toast, looking at them confused. “Not unless we tell you.”

Before Slit moved again, Dag grabbed one of his wrists, and Toast grabbed the other. They had a chain ready on the posts of the headboard, and they quickly they tied up his wrists with it, securing him to the headboard, slightly propped up against it.

Slit had let them do as they pleased, but now he was looking a bit unease, testing the restrains, tugging at them. Toast’s stomach dropped a bit. She knew what was to be chained like that. She knew it too well.

“We are not going to hurt you, in any way.” She assured him.

“If you want to stop and leave, tell us. “ Dag said, voice more gentle than she usually used with War Boys.

“Not only now, at any moment.” Toast added. Slit was a righteous prick, and she wanted to mess with him while trying to show him how she owned her body, but that didn’t mean she wanted to force anything on him. Never, on anybody.

“I’m not afraid of you two, couldn’t hurt me even if you tried.” Slit replied with a cocky smile, but he seemed more calmed about the restrains.

Toast rolled her eyes. Asshole. But now that that issue was cleared, she allowed herself to ran her eyes over his body. He looked absolutely delicious like that.

“Dag is right, you are very shiny and lickable.” Toast commented, stuffing some pillows behind Slit’s shoulders and head before shifting to Dag’s side of the bed.

Slit snorted, but his hips bucked forward at her words.

Since returning to the Citadel, Toast was wearing tops similar to Furiosa’s, and War Boy pants. Well, War Pup pants. But Dag was still wearing vaporous white gauzes. Toast began to remove them, licking at Dag’s throat in the process. She could feel the gaze of the War Boy focused on them.

One she had stripped down the Dag, she began to do the same with Toast, unbuckling her pants while Toast took off her top.

“What do you think, War Boy, do we look shiny?” Dag asked before nibble at Toast’s earlobe.

“Chrome.” Slit  murmured, wide eyes staring at them hungrily.

“Do you still think we are things to keep locked, that we don’t deserve to own our bodies?” Dag asked, but Slit didn’t reply anything.

“I bet you are dying for touching us.” Toast teased, looking at the War Boy while Dag brushed her lips down her neck.  “Or for us to touch you. What do you prefer?”

“Yes.” Slit hissed as a reply, which didn’t really answer her question. He seemed dazzled, and Toast couldn’t help but laugh.

“You have to earn it, though.” Dag said, looking up from Toast’s neck to smirk at Slit.

“You said you want to lick me clean.” Slit replied. He seemed more focused now, and his smug smile was back. “I’m waiting.”

“Earn it.” Dag said again, seeming not to have as much patience as Toast for teasing, and she was already hovering over him, but without touching him, until her breasts were almost touching his face. “Come on, put yourself to use.”

In less than a second, Slit’s mouth was at her breasts. He sucked hard and Dag shoved his face away. Since her pregnancy, her breasts were more sensitive, and it was too much.

“Gently.” She hissed. “Or you’ll have to lick yourself and only touch us in your dreams. And not biting, if you were thinking about it.”

Slit obliged, brushing her tongue over Dag’s nipples, gentle when he sucked them into his mouth, making Dag let out content sighs.

Toast was watching them, biting her lip. She wanted to rub herself off against Slit, to push Dag away and kneel on his face, or on hers. But not yet.

She shifted until she was behind Dag to bite at her bottom, making her jump and yelp. Toast started laughing, and Slit joined her.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Dag said, pouting playfully at Toast and shoving her breast into Slit’s mouth to keep him quiet

Toast settled against Slit shoulder to tease him a bit more. A wicked part of her loved how easy was to tease War Boys and their fragile pride.

“It’s the first time you are with a woman, maybe?” Toast asked. She wasn’t sure of it, but was good for teasing.

There hadn’t been women in the Citadel besides Joe’s breeders and the Milk Mothers, but she suspected Joe might have rewarded his War Boys with women during raids. She couldn’t be sure.  She didn’t want to think about it now.

“I bet you don’t know how to please one. Do you think you’ll be able to make us come or do we’ll have to take care of each other? I think so…” Toast kept teasing, having way too much fun messing with Slit.

He huffed something, indignant, but Dag’s nipple was still in his mouth as she held his face against her breasts, and Toast didn’t understand him, but she laughed nonetheless.

“Prove Toast wrong then, War Boy.” Dag said and she kneeled over Slit’s face. She was so patient for some things, yet she had so little patience for other. Toast chuckled.

Slit didn’t lose time teasing her with gentle licks, he mouthed her cunt as he had done to her breasts, devouring her. Dag let out a moan and leaned forward, grasping the headboard.

Slit didn’t seem to be very methodical or have any technic, he just licked, and sucked and nibbled all over Dag’s cunt, but it seemed to be good anyway, because Dag was whimpering and wriggling over him.

Slit’s chains rattled as he kept pulling at them, as if trying to touch Dag, and he was letting out tiny moans and needy sounds while he kept licking at Dag.

Toast couldn’t help herself more, watching them, she slid a hand between her legs and began stroking herself. She let out a tiny whimper and Slit stopped his ministrations to look at her.

“Release my hand and I’ll take care of you too.” He said, smug, before Dag shoved his face on her cunt again.

His words made Toast shiver of pleasure. It was tempting, so tempting. But no. They wanted him tied up and at their mercy.  He was stronger than them, and even though she was sure he wouldn’t attack them, she didn’t want to risk it. Not to mention how delicious he looked like that.

“Lick there. Like that.” Dag was now holding Slit’s face to make him focus on her clit. She was panting and shaking hard and Toast wrapped her arms around her and held her in place until she came.

Dag seemed to lose all her strength as her orgasm washed off, lying languid in Toast’s arms although she was sill shivering gently. Toast shifted her off Slit and Dag leaned against the headboard, petting the War Boy’s head.

“Not bad,” She panted.

Now there was no way they’d be able to erase Slit’s smug and proud smile of his face. It was a bit scary, though, with the scars and staples, but Toast and Dag found they were getting used to it.

Slit’s mouth was bright and wet, and Toast leaned over to lick him clean and kiss him. He had had Dag’s cunt on his mouth before he had even had their lips in a kiss, and Toast almost laughed at the thought.

Slit was doing needy sounds against her lips, his chains rattled, and Toast felt him flinch on the bed, unable to control himself. It felt great. She felt powerful.

“You want us to touch you, don’t you?” Toast said against Slit’s lips, and he just whimpered.

“Ask nicely.” Toast said, pulling back to look at him and Slit snarled.

“Not with that attitude.” Toast replied, nipping at his bottom lip more punishingly than playfully.

“I you don’t ask, we’ll leave you here untouched.” Dag joined.

They both hovered over Slit, and he looked at them defiantly. Toast couldn’t help it, she was starting to like how stubborn he was, how he resisted to beg for anything. He was like Dag and her in that.

“Come on, just ask us nicely.” Toast whispered, brushing a finger over his lips. He tried to kiss and lick at her finger and Toast pulled her hand away.

“You want to…” Dag said, sucking at his earlobe briefly, a little sample of what he could have if he asked. Slit couldn’t help a low moan.

“Please.” Slit finally hissed, and Dag grinned.

“Please, what?” Toast asked, feeling definitely wicked.

“Please, touch me.” If looks could kill, Toast would be in trouble, but Slit was finally giving in and Toast rewarded him kissing his lips again.

Dag sucked at his earlobe again before shifting lower on the bed, and Toast took advantage of the space to brush her lips over his throat, kissing and nipping, licking his skin and making him moan.  Toast smiled, it was so fun, having this stubborn War Boy squirming under her touch.

Slit shivered when Dag’s mouth traveled to his stomach, and she began licking the pattern of his scarifications.

“Nasty, this one.” Dag commented, brushing her fingers over the big wound of his belly, scar closed with staples. It was nasty, indeed, but Slit only shrugged, too distracted by Toast nipping at his collarbone.

When Dag reached Slit’s hips, she licked the flesh over the hip bone before bit at it until she left a mark. Slit groaned.

“Do that again.” He said, short of breath.

Dag was tempted to stop and left him whine, but his hips looked too delicious. She trailed kisses over his skin, avoiding his cock, until she reached his other hip bone, and sucked hard, leaving a bruise, earning more groans and low moans from Slit.

She licked the bruises and bite marks she had left, carefully avoiding his cock, and then she began to kiss her way up again until she met Toast, kissing her too for good measure. Slit whined and wriggled his hips, frustrated.

“Behave.” Toast said, biting his shoulder. “Or we don’t play with you more.”

It was an empty threat, though, she didn’t want to stop. It was too much fun and she needed her release.

Toast straddled Slit, and he hissed something she didn’t understand when she took his cock in her hand and stroked him. Toast pressed his cock flat against his abdomen and shifted her hips until she began rubbing herself against it.

Slit hissed and groaned, trying to buck his hips up towards her, but Toast and Dag pushed him down, keeping him in place.               

Toast considered getting off like that, but finally she lined his cock and slid down on it, closing her eyes, trying to focus on the feeling. It felt different than with Joe, better, and she hadn’t expected less. She liked to be in charge, too.

When she was fully seated, she opened her eyes, she saw Slit had thrown his head back with a groan and had his eyes closed too. Dag was absentmindedly stroking his belly, looking at Toast. Toast squeezed down and Slit opened his eyes with a moan, looking at her with wide eyes. Toast laughed softly.

“Don’t you dare to come before I do.” She warned the War Boy before start moving.

Soon, Slit was squirming under her again, pushing up to meet her hips, trying to speed up her pace, and Toast found she didn’t mind it.  She loved all the sounds she was getting out Slit, the low moans and the groans, even the hissing and cursing, and she joined her moans to his.

Dag leaned over him and began licking at the point where Toast’s and Slit’s bodies joined, and Toast couldn’t help her whimpers, it felt too good.

Unfortunately, it seemed to be too much for the War Boy, he moaned, hips shaking, and Toast could feel his cock throbbing inside her. He looked about to come, and when Toast slide off him his seed spilled over his belly with a grunt.

“Told you not to come before me.” Toast reminded, but Slit looked too blissful to care, head threw back on the headboard, eyes closed, and that unsettling smile on his face. Strangely, it made Toast smile too, she didn’t know why.

When he came back, though, he seemed to be waiting for Toast punishment. Toast shifted awkwardly. She hadn’t thought about punish him when she had warned him, and it wasn’t like he had done something wrong in purpose.

Dag had left the bed at some point, and came back with the wet cloth. She began to wash off his seed, and Slit shivered softly.

“It happens to everybody sometimes, it’s not bad, Toast is messing with you.” Dag said, hands and words gentler than Toast had seen her before when dealing with any War Boy. “I’ll finish her for you.”

At that, Toast grinned and didn’t miss a second, shifting until she was lying against Slit’s chest, slightly propped over the headboard and pillows, and she opened her legs for Dag.

Dag knew what she was doing, and what Toast liked, and her smile now was almost as smug as Slit’s had been. She licked and sucked at her clit merciless, sliding two fingers inside her and curling them, and there was no way Toast could have stopped the moans and whimpers that escaped her lips.

Slit let out a moan like if he were the one being eaten, and when Toast looked at him, he caught her lips with his in a hungry kiss.

Toast barely lasted a few minutes, she come with a deep moan, thighs clutching around Dag’s head and biting down at Slit’s lower lip, but neither of them complained.

Dag kept licking her gently until Toast come off her orgasm and stopped shivering. Then, she crawled up and cuddled against Toast’s chest, and Toast moved carefully until she was lying half over Slit. It was cozy, being snuggled between them.

Toast brushed her fingers through  Dag’s hair, marveling at how soft and silky it always was, not matter how, always untangled. She felt something in her hair too, Slit was burying his face on it and nuzzling. It was such a sweet gesture, Toast hadn’t expected it, and she wondered if Slit realized what he was doing.

Toast didn’t know how long they stayed like that, just curled up with each other. She wasn’t asleep, but neither she felt totally awake, it was a strange state.  A bite to her nipple took her out of her relaxing, contemplative state.

“Oy!” Toast flicked Dag’s nose, but she just smiled.

Toast dragged Dag up and kissed her, burying a hand on her silky hair while she slide another over her breast, cupping it. Slit moaned as he always seemed to do when he saw them together.

Dag shifted her attention to him, biting and sucking at his neck until she left a bruise, and Slit moaned again. Toast wanted to leave her mark too, and she chose a not scarred part of his belly.

“Still thinking of us as breeders?” Toast asked when he was happy with the bruise she had left.

“Don’t know…” Slit was sounding very far away, distracted by their ministrations.

“You better learn we aren’t, because if you call us breeders again we leave you here tied up forever and we don’t touch you ever again.” Dag threatened, biting hard at his earlobe, and Slit groaned.

“Not breeders.” He conceded.

“We are free, Slit, as we should be, to do as we want. Our bodies are our own, we don’t belong to anybody.” Toast said, trying again to make him understand it.

“Guess that’s nice…” Slit mumbled, still not sounding there.

“Focus!” Toast slapped his chest, not too hard, but she bit hard, and Slit tried to snarl at her but ended up moaning.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Slit replied, surprisingly honest.

“Let him be, Toast.” Dag said. “He can’t do more.”

Toast sighed, sitting against the headboard. She guessed it would take him time to understand everything they said, to be free of Joe, if he even get to do it someday, but at least they were improving. And it was being so fun.

“Are you ready to go again?” Dag asked to Slit, stroking his half hard cock, and he groaned.

Dag moved lower on the bed and licked the length of his quickly hardening cock, making him hiss something and whimper, his hips bucking up frantically, but Toast held him down in place and shushed him, kissing his lips.

Toast pulled away to see Dag slide down on Slit’s cock with a quiet moan and started rocking her hips.  Slit began to do those delicious needy sounds again and then Toast had to kiss him again.

She pulled back again when she had an idea, and she straddled Slit’s face, looking at Dag. Slit began licking at her without Toast having to say anything, devouring her like she had seen him doing to Dag, and Toast couldn’t help her moans, Dag leaning forward to kiss her every time she could.

After a moment, Slit stopped and Toast whined. She felt his face pressed against her thigh, panting and whimpering, and Toast realized he was trying not to come before Dag. She decided to do what she could to help, and she leaned forward until she could mouth at Dag’s breasts, sucking gently.

Soon Dag was coming, shaking and almost falling off Slit, leaning against Toast. Just a couple of seconds after her, he came too, moaning and panting against Toast’s cunt, sending a shiver of pleasure through her spine.  It took him a bit to catch his breath, but then Slit was licking and sucking at her again and in a few seconds Toast came too, legs barely supporting her anymore.

They lied there as a mess of tangled limbs for a long moment.

The sun had set when they finally moved. Dag wetted the cloth again and she and Toast began cleaning Slit, who seemed to still being in another world, and themselves.

Once they were satisfied with it, they lied down again, each one at each side of Slit, placing her heads comfortable over his chest. They threw a blanket over them and closed her eyes, too exhausted to say a word or do anything but nap.

***

When Dag opened her eyes, the room was still almost dark, but she felt dawn was close. They had slept through the whole night.

Toast’s face was close to hers, as they lay over Slit’s warm chest, and she was still asleep. She always looked more young and relaxed while she slept, innocent even. Dag placed a soft kiss on Toast’s forehead.

She felt Slit press a kiss to the top of her head, as if he were mirroring her. It surprised her, it was too sweet for him, but then, War Pups seemed to learn most of things by imitation. Maybe Toast was right and there was hope.

Dag looked up at him, Slit seemed still half asleep, and she kissed his lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, but as the War Boy began to wake up fully he tried to take control of the kiss, hungrily, tugging at his restrains.

“Easy.” Dag said, pulling back when Slit nipped at her lip. Slit frowned, but he didn’t really look menacing, just disappointed.

“You scold him, but you too like to bite a bit too much.” Toast said sleepily. She had woken up and had been watching them kiss. Dag only shrugged and let out a soft giggle.

Slit was looking at them almost fondly. It surprised Dag. Maybe he was half asleep still. Maybe they had spent him.

Toast sat up and stretched, and the War Boy looked at her hungrily, biting his lip, as if he wanted to eat her. That was more like him, Dag could handle that. She shared his feelings too.

Dag considered straddling his face again, but she settled for just kiss him lazily again. She trailed kisses over his neck, nipping too, she couldn’t help herself. The War Boy seemed happy with it, though, letting out soft pleased noises.

Toast was checking Slit’s restrains, trying to see if the chains had hurt him. His wrists seemed a bit bruised from when he had tugged at the chains, but he didn’t seem to mind it. Once content with her inspection, Toast settled back against Slit’s chest and petted Dag’s hair while she kissed him.

“Take off the chains.” Slit said after a moment, looking at Dag, and both women looked at each other uncertain. He had seemed to behave rather well and done everything they asked him, but still the idea of having him free on the bed was a bit unsettling.

“Please?” He tried, looking at them expectant. It seemed at least they had taught him that well.

For Dag, that was what made it. Slit wasn’t one for begging, and yet there he was, asking nicely. And he had been chained since last evening, had slept like that, it must be uncomfortable, his arms must be aching. She nodded at Toast and they began removing the chains.

Once his arms were free, Slit moved quicker than they had expected, pushing Dag onto her back on the bed and looming over her, looking very predatory.

“No!” Dag couldn’t help herself, yelling and scratching him, trying to push him off. Slit stopped moving, surprised, and Toast pulled him away from Dag, moving between them.

“I wasn’t going to hurt her.” Slit said to Toast, defensive, frowning, but he was sat down at the corner of the bed without doing any movement towards them.

“You scared me.” Dag muttered, choking in the words as she tried to catch her breath again. She curled up against Toast, who wrapped a protective arm around her.

“I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Slit repeated, seeming confused. “I thought you wanted me to touch you.”

Dag didn’t know what to reply, didn’t know what she was feeling. She had wanted Slit to touch her, but also she had wanted him not to touch her, and it had been too much too fast, him over her looking at her like that, and then Joe’s mask had come to her mind and she couldn’t…Dag hide her face on Toast’s lap.

“You scared her because she wasn’t expecting you to do that.” Toast tried to explain, caressing Dag’s hair to calm her. “You have to ask before touch us like that, alright?”

Slit nodded, still looking confused, but he was paying attention, so Toast decided to keep going.

“You triggered some bad memories, from when were Joe’s breeders.” Toast hoped the War Boy wouldn’t lash out trying to defend Joe. “From when he hurt us.”

“Why would the Immortan hurt you? You were his treasures.” Slit asked, seeming totally oblivious. Toast wished Capable were there. She had more patience for those things.

“Yes, that is, he treated us as if he were his treasures, his things, that hurt by itself.” Toast replied, but Slit didn’t seem to understand. Probably being a treasure for the Immortat didn’t sound that bad to him. “And he actually hurt us, like…when he forced us to breed with him…”

Slit was shifting awkwardly, looking confused, but at least he didn’t seem angry, and he wasn’t trying to move closer to them.

“Couldn’t be much different from this night…” Slit said, sounding painfully honest and clueless.

Toast closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Forced herself not to be angry at him, not to yell. Slit was just being honest, he really didn’t understand. He wasn’t trying to be an asshole this time, actually it seemed he was trying to cooperate and listen to her. Toast had to seize the moment while it lasted. Still, she felt nauseous.

Dag, though, looked up from Toast’s lap to hiss at Slit. “You are total idiot, aren’t you? You have nothing in your head but the lies of a smeg…”

Slit looked at her angrily, and Toast feared they might start fighting. She didn’t think they could control an angry Slit. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

But the War Boy didn’t move, and didn’t say anything, although he looked wary and annoyed.

Toast coaxed Dag to lie on her lap again. She was still shaking, paler than usual, eyes wet. Maybe Slit hadn’t wanted to scare her more. But that would have been too nice.

“It’s not the same, Slit.” Toast tried to explain once more. “What we did this night was because we wanted to, and we were free to decide. With Joe, we didn’t want to, we weren’t free he forced us.”

“I thought it was what you were supposed to do, like your job.” Slit replied, and probably he didn’t mean bad but Toast buried her face on Dag’s hair with an exasperate sigh.

“Like my job is being a lancer.” He said, sounding defensive.

“Whatever.” Toast murmured tiredly.

She was about to say that they hadn’t chose their job as breeders, they had been forced, but she realized neither had Slit chosen his.  He just didn’t realize.

“We are not breeders. We are not things. Nobody but ourselves can own our bodies.” Toast looked up from Dag’s hair, settling for the basics. “It’s not okay to treat us as things. It’s not okay to force us to do something we don’t want. Not things, free people. Alright?”

“Alright.” Slit conceded, giving up. Toast wasn’t sure if he really understood it, but it was something anyway.

“It was bad from Joe to keep us locked as things. Cruel.”  Toast tried, but this time Slit didn’t reply. With time, maybe… Toast didn’t want to have her hopes high.

“You are so silly, War Boy.” Dag said, sitting up and resting her head on Toast’s shoulder. But she sounded more tired than angry.

“I’m not.” Slit muttered, although he didn’t seem to really take offense on Dag’s words.

“Not your fault, tho.” Dag said softly.

They stayed silent for a long moment, their mood ruined.

“You can leave now.” Toast said finally.

“What if I don’t want to?” Slit replied, defiantly, but it seemed more façade than anything, and Toast didn’t reply.

The War boy got up, put on his pants, and with a last look to Dag and Toast left the room.

The women got up too after he left, getting dressed, and went to The Vault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RubyQuinn for once again leaving me a comment and thanks to all of you who left kudos.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writting it.  
> Please let me know yout thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Apologizes if there are mistakes or if my English is not good enough.
> 
> Your comments and kudos keep me going!

That day, there were more War Boys in the classes than usual. Wary looks and not very participative, but they were there and listening to Toast and Capable nonetheless. Nux was there, smiling excitedly to them, and Slit too, with his usual cocky smile.

By the end of the lesson, when all the War Boys had left, Slit walked towards her and Toast braced herself for the drama. Where was Capable when you needed her (With Nux, probably).

“Are you angry with me?” Slit asked.

Alright, that wasn’t what Toast was expecting. She hadn’t even though Slit might care if she was mad at him or not. She didn’t know what to say, she had caught her off guard.

“No. I don’t know. I just wish you stopped thinking of us as things that Joe had the right to own. What he did was beyond horrible.” Toast sounded grumpier than she had intended, but she was tired of War Boy nonsense.

“Not things to own.” Slit repeated the words she had told him. It was something.

“That is.” Toast nodded.

Slit smiled all full of himself, as if he were pleased he had got her approval, as if he had thrown a lance in a particularly good way. It made Toast almost smile. It was good, that her approval meant something to him.

It seemed Dag and she had got something inside his stubborn War Boy head, even if little. Even if they had ended up not in the best way. It seemed Slit didn’t hold their last argument against them, so maybe they should do the same and try to keep making progress.

Toast was turning to leave, thinking their little conversation was finished, but Slit stopped her.

“Nux has told me you asked him to train you.” Slit said.

Maybe that meant Nux and Slit were talking as friends again. Toast knew she should be happy for them, but she didn’t like the idea of candid Nux gossiping things of the former wives to Slit.

“I thought I should learn.” Toast replied. They were teaching new things to the War Boys, but Toast thought it would be good for her and the other women to learn War Boy things, like to fight and build things, just like Furiosa. At least, Toast wanted to be able to take care of herself.

Nux was already training Capable and teaching her things about vehicles. To drive too, but Toast already knew how to do that.

“You should, but why didn’t you asked me?” Slit asked, frowning. “I thought Nux and I were both in charge of the trainings.”

He puzzled Toast. She hadn’t thought Slit might want to spend his time training her, but it seemed she had offended him somehow. Probably more because Slit didn’t want to feel Nux was even more important than him than what he already was, than because he actually wanted to train her, Toast thought.

“True. You can train me too.” She finally indulged, since Slit kept looking at her expectant.

Slit smiled, unsettling but not mocking. “I’ll put you with the older War Pups.”

 “I’m not a pup! I’ll join the War Boy’s training.” She said offended, she wasn’t that fragile, she wasn’t going to fight with the kids. She could handle the War Boys, she had handled damn Joe.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to train with a group where half of the boys want to shred you for treason and the other half think you are too precious to be touched?” Slit asked, serious.

He had a point on that, Toast knew it, but she hated the idea of people thinking she was a fragile thing. She could take care of herself, she knew it, she had survived her escape. She wasn’t going to let a bunch of War Boys intimidate her now, she was going to train with them.

“It’s not I think you are not tough enough to fight.” Slit said, as if reading her thoughts. “But all the War Boys have been training and fighting since they were pups, if they weren’t good enough they died. It’s safer to train with the pups, and you’ll learn more and better.”

“Alright…” Toast conceded, because even if she didn’t like it, she knew he was right. She was unhappy about it, though. Still feeling like she was weak, like she was letting the War Boys scare her.  But Slit was the one who really knew about training, so probably she should listen to him instead to her pride.

“I could train you alone, if you prefer.” Slit suggested, and Toast looked at him suspiciously, trying to see if it was an innuendo and for training he meant other thing.

“Nux too, I think he wouldn’t mind it, he already trains Capable.” Slit added, genuine, as if what Toast was thinking hadn’t crossed his mind. Sometimes he was almost as candid as Nux. “We could train you both at the same time, without pups or War Boys.”

“I’d like that.” Toast replied, smiling, and Slit smiled back, not a mocking smile this time, and only a little bit cocky.

“Come on, go to train your lancers, have fun yelling at them.” Toast said, not sure of what to do or what to say to Slit now. “I have to help Cheedo with the pups now.”

“Alright.” Slit nodded, giving her another unsettling smile, and left.

***

Dag was with a little group of War Pups in the garden, teaching them how to take care of the plants. Dag didn’t like to be with War Boys, but she didn’t mind the pups. The ones she taught in her garden were sweet, little hands careful with the plans as if they reverence them, and very eager to learn.

Some days, the pups spent more time playing, throwing soil over each other and wrestling in the mud than listening to Dag, but she didn’t mind. They were pups, they were supposed to play, not only learn and fight, and it was nice to see them playing like kids now that Joe had disappeared.

When they did pay attention to Dag, though, they were attentive and obedient. They admired Dag for her ability to make green grown, almost worshiped her, although Dag was trying to discourage that. They seemed to worship the plants too, and Dag didn’t discourage it that much. She had commanded them to plant one seed each one, and they were excited waiting for their plants to grow.

Their favourite part was when the hoses and showers sprayed water over the plants. They squealed, getting under the spray, getting soaked and playing with the water. It made Dag feel happy and sad at the same time.

She was so glad her little pups weren’t going to grow up to be like the older War Boys…

And talking about older War Boys.

When Dag looked up, Slit was at the entrance of the gardens, looking at her. Dag frowned, what did he want? She didn’t like this.

Slit gestured to her as if he wanted Dag to go with him, and Dag shook her head. No way. But Slit kept moving his hand and looking at her expectant. Dag sighed exasperated, commanded the pups to study a new plan and write down its name, and went to talk with Slit.

“What?” She asked grumpily.

“I usually want to scare people, but I didn’t mean to scare you this morning.” Slit said, sounding surprisingly genuine.

“Well, you did.” Dag said, feeling very awkward and still sounding grumpy.

“But I didn’t mean to.” Slit replied, frowning, as if he didn’t understand why she was still angry.

They looked at one other silent for a moment, while the pups chatted with each other, all them covered in soil.

“What can I do not to scare you?” Slit asked before Dag turned away to go back with the pups.

Dag shrugged. It was nice of him, and very thoughtful, she hadn’t expected something like that from him, but still it didn’t make Dag feel better.

“Don’t jump on me like this morning.” She finally replied, grumpy.

“I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Slit insisted again, exasperated. “Besides, you were on me the whole evening, how I was supposed to know you didn’t want me to touch you?” He was sounding a bit too full of himself while saying that, and Dag glared at him.

“You should have asked first.” She said coldly.

“I’ll ask from now.” Slit replied, sounding very genuine, more than smug. Dag felt a little bit better, somehow.

“Don’t snarl or yell at me. It scares me.” Dag said, looking down. It embarrassed her to admit it, made her feel weak, but it was true.

“But you snarl and yell at me all the time.” Slit complained, and Dag only shrugged, still looking down.

“Alright. I won’t. I’ll try.” Slit indulged, and Dag looked up with a soft smile.

“Now I have to go back with the pups.”  Dag said, feeling awkward again.

“I’m going to the garages to help Nux, he’s building a new car.” Slit informed.

“Make something shiny.” Dag said, not sure of why.

Slit grinned at her. Unsettling, but not really scary.

***

Later that day, Toast and Dag walked into the garages, looking for Slit. They had decided the strange niceness he had showed to them during the day was because he wanted to get into their bed again.

They didn’t mind it, they wanted him there too. It had been really, really fun until they started with the talking. No talking this time.

They found Slit helping Nux, but when they gestured at him to go with them, Slit abandoned him without even a word. Nux grinned to them, though, so no hard feelings.

They went to Rictus’ ex bedroom again.

Barely had they closed the door, Slit was already undressing.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Toast teased, but Slit only grinned and nodded. It was kind of cute.

“Stay there.” Dag commanded. “Put your arms behind your back, don’t try to touch us, okay?”

Slit arched an eyebrow but nodded and did as told. Maybe his talk with Dag about not to scare her had worked.

They had brought a new water bowl, and Dag and Toast wetted a couple of clothes and began washing Slit’s powder away themselves this time.

He mewled under their touch, actually mewled, squirming under their touches. It was delicious to watch and listen.

Toast couldn’t help herself and groped his ass, but Slit didn’t seem to mind. He was looking at her hungrily with a wolfish grin, and Toast was sure if she allowed him he would eat her whole. She admired he was still keeping his arms behind his back as commanded.

Dag kissed his grin away, and Slit groaned when she bit at his lower lip. He seemed about to move her arms to pull Dag close, but he dug his nails on the flesh of his palms and didn’t move. Toast rewarded him with a kiss to his back, between his shoulder blades and over the long scar he had there.

When the women declared Slit cleaned enough, they pushed him onto the bed and he let them do, leaning back against the headboard and smiling at them.

“We are going to tie you up again, okay?” Dag asked as she and Toast kneeled next to Slit.

“Okay.” The War Boy shrugged, looking a bit disappointed but willing, already putting his arms in place.

This time, before chain him, they wrapped soft gauzes around his wrists, so the chains wouldn’t hurt his skin.

They were almost sure Slit wouldn’t hurt them or touch them without permission now, but they still didn’t feel like having him untied on the bed. Also, they didn’t know how well a too eager and revved War Boy could control himself.

Besides, he looked so, so great like that, spread on the bed and at their mercy. Even better now that the women could see the marks they had left on his body, tiny bites and bruises.

Slit what looking at them expectant and ready, but Toast and Dag had other plans.

They undressed, enjoying the hungry stare of Slit, and Dag lied against the headboard next to him, opening her legs for Toast, who didn’t miss a second burying her face between Dag’s thighs.

Dag realized Toast was a bit like Slit in the sense that she devoured her too, but she had more experience and technique, she was more used to what Dag liked, and in a few seconds she had her shivering and panting, tiny whimpers escaping from her lips.

Dag opened her eyes to look at Slit when he moaned lowly, watching them. Dag winked at him, running her hands through Toast’s hair, and the War Boy moaned again. Dag loved the effect they had on him.

Dag tugged at Toast´s hair when she came, keeping her in place, and Toast kept licking her until Dag released her hair and pulled her up to kiss her clean. The look that Toast gave her when she pulled back could have made Dag come again if she weren’t so spent.

Toast, for her part, couldn’t help herself more, and she kneeled over Slit’s face, moaning and grasping the headboard when he began licking and sucking at her. It didn’t take her long to come, but when she did, the War Boy didn’t stop.

Dag was about to make him stop and lecture him about how you have to let people rest between orgasm when she saw Toast was starting to ride his face again, letting out tiny whimpers. Well, okay then.

Slit was squirming and bucking his hips up, and Dag took pity on him and shifted closer . She began stroking his cock gingerly, and the War Boy hissed something, but he kept eating out Toast, who held his head in place and seemed about to come again.

Dag’s idea had been to get off Slit with her hand, but Toast’s moans had aroused her again, so she straddled the War Boy’s hips, sliding down on his cock in one move and rocking her hips in a fast pace. Slit groaned, throwing his head back.

“Keep going or I tell Dag to stop.” Toast said, shoving Slit’s face back to her count.

Dag smiled at that, although she wasn’t sure she could bring herself to stop. It felt too good.

Dag leaned over to brush her hands down Toast’s back and pinch at her bum, and she turned slightly to smile at her, still keeping her hand on Slit’s head, holding him in place.

Toast didn’t take long to come, and she fell off Slit with a deep moan. She snuggled up next to him, looking at Dag and nibbling at Slit’s earlobe from time to time.

Dag felt Slit was close to come, she slid her hand down and began stroking her clit, which made Slit moan and slam his hips up harder against hers, and when he came it didn’t take Dag long to follow him.

Dag leaned over him, resting her head on his chest. She didn’t feel like moving at all, and Slit didn’t seem to mind it. Toast was still snuggled on his side, head on his chest too, and she kissed Dag temple and threw an arm over her. Slit was actually a very nice, warm pillow.

They lay there for a long, quiet moment, but tried not to fall asleep this time.

“He did hurt us.” Dag said, and Toast groaned. She did want to make Slit see the true, but she didn’t want them to argue now, when she felt satisficed and comfy. She didn’t want to ruin the moment like they had done that morning.

“What?” Slit murmured, opening his eyes. Toast wondered if he had fallen asleep.

“Joe, when we were his slaves.” Dag clarified impatiently, sitting up, and Toast groaned again, sure they were going to start fighting.

“He hurt us when he bred us, but also anytime he wanted. He beat us. Any time we fought back. Any time he felt like it. Had fun with it…” Dag said, and Toast wanted to hug her and hide from the memories together.

“He said he wanted his treasures unharmed.” Slit said, shifting awkwardly.

“Not by him, idiot, he was free to hurt us every time he wanted. And we are not treasures.” Dag hissed, and Slit frowned at her warily.

He seemed about to reply something that Dag probably wouldn’t have liked, but Toast silenced him with a kiss.

“She’s right.” Toast confirmed to Slit when she pulled back, hoping he wouldn’t lash out. He didn’t, but he what still frowning, looking as grumpy as he looked awkward.

Toast sat up on the bed and showed her ankle to Slit. She had a scar there, from when a chain had bit into her flesh. The only visible mark Joe had left on her, besides thousands of invisible marks.

During her first week as a wife, Joe had bred her daily, chaining her to the bed while she tried to fight back. Special treatment for new wives, until he tamed them, he had said. The memory made Toast felt sick.

Slit was inspecting her scar, tugging at his restrains as if he wanted to touch it.

“Chrome.”  He finally said. “You could even add more to it, turn it into some kind of pattern…” He was sounding like he already had something in mind, still staring at her ankle.

Toast tried not to feel sad or disappointed, because she knew War Boys liked scars, not matter if they were battle scars, which they admired and wanted, or scars they made themselves to decorate their bodies. She didn’t know what she had been expecting from Slit.

Therefore, she tried not be sad at his reaction, really tried. But she didn’t succeed. With a sigh, she sat down against the headboard.

“Silly War Boy.” Dag said, though her tone wasn’t angry. She slapped Slit, but not hard, just a touch to his cheek.

Slit looked upset and like he wanted to reply something, but Dag put a finger on his lips to silence him.

“No more talking.” She said, and Toast couldn’t agree more.

Surprisingly, Slit obeyed.

Eventually, Toast and Dag moved out the bed. They got clean and then cleaned Slit, who opened his eyes, squirming, when he felt the wet cloth. He was always so sensitive, his body responding to even the smallest touches, and the women loved how vocal he was about it.

They had had enough for the night, though. Didn’t want to risk ending up having more uncomfortable conversations, at least not for today.

Once they were dressed, they released Slit , and this time he didn’t try to jump on them, he just got up and dressed. Before leave the room, he looked at Toast and Dag, as if waiting for them to say something.

Toast walked closer, stood on tiptoes and pulled him close for a kiss. When she pulled back, Slit looked at Dag almost expectant. Toast giggled and Dag rolled her eyes and murmured something, but kissed his lips before push Slit towards the door.

The smile he had when he left was almost endearing.

Toast wrapped her arm around Dag and they walked back to the Vault .Cheedo was already there when they arrived, but there was no sight of Capable and Nux. Cheedo told them that they had gone out for a driving lesson a couple of hours ago.

When the couple finally walked into the Vault, Toast and Dag looked at each other, silently agreeing to tease them.

“I didn’t think driving sessions lasted so long.” Toast said to Dag, loud enough for Capable and Nux to hear her.

“Yes, I wonder what they have been doing alone in the desert all this time.” Dag agreed.

Capable blushed red as her hair, but Nux smiled blissfully at them and seemed ready to join the conversation and give details. Capable dragged him into their room before he could, though, huffing something, while Dag, Toast and Cheedo laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toast, Dag and Slit's relationship is changing little by little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and specially thanks to RubyQuinn for leaving me lovely comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writting it, let me know your thoughts in the comments.  
> Your kudos and comments make me happy.
> 
> Apologizes if there are mistakes or if my English is not good enough.

Toast huffed when she fell to the ground. It was sand instead of hard rock, but still hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs. She tried to get up, but Slit had already grabbed her legs before she could, dragging her towards him.

Toast cursed and shook her legs until she managed to free one and kick Slit. He hissed and almost let go of her, but he grabbed her legs harder to make her stop kicking and tugged at her until she was pinned under him, still struggling to break free and cursing, but he didn’t let her let go.

Toast summoned all his energy to kneeing him. Slit grunted and loosened his grip on her, so Toast pushed him as hard as she could, making them roll over the floor until she was on top of him, straddling him and pinning his arms to his sides.

They had started their daily trainings almost two weeks ago, and Toast was getting better at it, but by far not enough to beat Slit at all, so she suspected she had ended up on top of him because Slit had allowed it.

Toast was loving their fighting training. She had allowed Slit to touch her while training, it would have been difficult to do anything if not, and she was getting more and more used to him touching her.

At first, she had been a bit afraid.  When she first asked to be trained she hadn’t thought she would be afraid, but she was, if only a bit. She couldn’t help it. But Slit hadn’t hurt her, he didn’t hit her, not really, only showed her the way to stop or dodge hits and counterattack, and soon Toast had stopped being afraid.  It didn’t take her long to grow bolder and to start wrestling with him as she had seen the War Pups do.

The first time he pinned her against the floor, though, she had been scared again. It had made her brain go away, to a very dark place, and she had lied paralyzed, shivering and breathing hard. It had startled Slit, but when he hovered over her to check on her, he had only made it worse. Toast had screamed, punching him and kicking him off her.

When she had come back to herself, Toast had apologized, but Slit hadn’t been annoyed, only had seemed to be impressed and amused, congratulating her. He had helped her take care of the hand she had got hurt when she punched him hard, while Toast muttered something about him being like a brick. It had only amused him more.

During their sessions, Slit had never tried to touch her in a way that weren’t for training her, not even when he ended up over her, pinning her to the floor. He hadn’t touched her in a way Nux wouldn’t. It had made Toast feel more at ease and safe.

By now, she was used to have his hands on her more often than not during the trainings, while they rolled through the sand. Toast knew she couldn’t beat Slit, but that didn’t stop her for trying to do so every time they trained. She was stubborn and proud. It seemed to amuse Slit, and Toast had to admit it, it was fun.

Toast liked to train with Slit more than with Nux, although she would never say that to Nux, she didn’t want to hurt his fragile War Boy pride.

It wasn’t that Nux were bad at it, not at all, he taught well but he seemed afraid of hurting her, and was too gentle with her when they trained. That wasn’t what Toast was looking for, even if it seemed to work with Capable.

Slit, on the contrary, treated her like he treated any pup learning to fight and f v3rougher than with the youngest and smallest pups. Every time Toast slid into the Vault’s pool after a training session, she ached everywhere and had new bruises, and she loved it. She felt she was getting stronger.

“Are you letting me win, War Boy? Because that would be soft.” Toast teased.

Slit growled and smiled to her, looking at her in a way that made Toast want to shift up until she was straddling his face. She traced one of his scars with her nail playfully, and he smiled wider.

“Oy, get a room, we are trying to train here.” Capable scolded them, although she sounded like she was laughing.

“Like if during your driving lessons with Nux the only thing you did were drive…” Toast teased her back.

“Yes, I don’t think the only thing you ride in the desert is the car.” Slit joined Toast, and she couldn’t help but burst in laughs.

Capable was looking at her with red cheeks and a slightly grumpy face, but Nux was smiling blissfully.

In a blink, Slit had got up and had thrown Toast to the floor. She huffed, but before she could insult Slit he was already lifting her up to her feet.

“You are never going to beat me and you know it.” Slit teased, and Toast pocked his belly, snarling. “But I like it when you try.”

“I could shoot you and you know it.” Toast teased back.

“You could, you are a good shoot.” Slit agreed, and Toast found herself blushing. She had expected him to keep bickering with her, not to flatter her.

She was proud of her ability with guns. Toast had being learning to handle guns since he was young, and when she met Furiosa, she had decided her goal was to become as good shoot as her. Furiosa never missed a shoot.

Furiosa had promised to teach her, and she had begun doing so a few days ago. Slit had seen her, and had seemed impressed.

Toast was eager to learn, but she didn’t want to pressure Furiosa. She knew Furiosa had been weaker than she had showed during the first month after taking over the Citadel.

 Furiosa had tried to appear tough and strong in front of the War Boys, had assumed the leadership of the Citadel so everything would go alright. But she had been badly hurt, hiding it from the War Boys. There had been days Toast had feared she wouldn’t make it. But now Furiosa seemed to be alright again, and Toast couldn’t be gladder.

“You have good aim too, with the lances, I’ve seen you.” Toast said, and she loved the pleased smile Slit got at her words.

“A good lancer needs good aim, and I’m the best.” Slit replied. Always so humble.

By the end of the session, Toast had managed to get on top of Slit a couple of times more, but always to end up pinned under him again. It was frustrating in more than a sense.

When they finished training, Capable and Nux left towards the garages, and Toast grabbed Slit’s wrist and dragged him towards an empty corridor, quite hide from the view. She slammed him against the wall and kissed him, standing on tiptoes and pulling his head down to hers, and why did he have to be so much taller than her?

“Kneel.” Toast commanded, and Slit obeyed without a word. Toast loved it.

Toast cupped his face with her hands and kissed him hard. Slit moaned under her lips and he placed his hands on her waist, fingers digging into her flesh. Toast stopped when she noted it.

It was the first time he putted his hands on her besides training. Toast and Dag had had him on Rictus’ ex bed more nights than not, but always tied up to the bed.  Toast decided she didn’t mind it, and kept kissing him.

Toast pulled back to took off her top, and before she had even let it fall to the floor, Slit was already mouthing her breasts. She let out a pleased sigh and stroked his head, moaning when he sucked her nipple.

“Can I touch you?”  Slit asked, looking at her, breathing hard and seeming dazzled, and Toast chuckled.

“A bit late for asking, don’t you think?” She replied.

Slit looked at her like if he were expecting her to scold him or punish him, but Toast was pleased he had remembered to ask, even if late.

“Go ahead.” She said, and Slit ran his hands over her breasts.

When he rolled her nipples between his fingers, Toast moaned softly, so he did it again before lower his mouth to one of her breasts, still caressing the other with his hand.

After considering it briefly, Toast took his hand and slid it under her pants. Slit let go of her breast to look at her as he carefully stroked her with his fingers, and Toast tried to smile encouragingly.  She wriggled her hips until he was stroking her clit, and when she moaned, Slit moaned too.

When he tried to slide a finger inside her, though, she stopped him. Not yet.  Slit whined disappointed when Toast took his hand off her pants, but smiled when he saw she was unhooking them and letting them slide off her legs.

Toast pushed Slit gently until he was sat down on the floor and then straddled his face. Slit grabbed her ass and pushed her close while he suck and lick, and Toast found she did only not disliked his hands on her but actually enjoyed it very much. Should have tried sooner.

Toast took one of Slit’s hands off his ass and placed it between her legs.

“With your fingers too now. Don’t stop licking tho.” She commanded, and Slit happily obliged, sliding first one finger then another inside her with a moan that Toast echoed. He was rougher than Dag, pumping his fingers in a hard and fast motion, but it felt as good.

When she came, Slit nuzzled at the hair between her legs until she let herself slide to the floor with him, curling up on his lap and against his chest, his arms around her. It was nice.

Toast had forgotten the semipublic space in which they were, and she jumped when she heard voices from the training pits. When she tried to get up Slit didn’t allow her, holding her in place against him. It surprised Toast to realize that it didn’t scare her.

“Slit, come on, anybody could see us, let me get dressed.” She wriggled until Slit let her go, whining, and proceeded to get dressed, nudging Slit until he got up too.

“Go do War Boy things. I’ll see you later, maybe.” Toast said, smiling before kissing him goodbye.

***

Dag smiled looking at her Gardener Pups leaving the gardens, all soaking wet from the hoses. She blinked when she saw Slit at the door, it had been a while since the last time he went to the gardens.

“Can we talk?” He asked when the pups left.

Dag nodded, although she felt a bit awkward. Slit walked closer, looking down at her and making her feel more awkward.

“Sit down.” Dag commanded, and Slit did so without a word. Dag liked how quickly he was to obey. Liked that now he didn’t seem taller than her, too.

Dag looked at him expectant, but Slit was looking up at her without saying anything, as if waiting for something. Dag didn’t know what to do, but finally she sat down next to him and Slit smiled like he had been waiting for her to do so.  Silly War Boy.

“You wanted to talk?” Dag reminded Slit after a moment of silence, and he shifted awkwardly.

Dag didn’t like this. She didn’t mind fucking Slit, she actually liked it very much, but she was still more unease and awkward than not whenever they were out of the bed.  Toast seemed to get along with him very well, wrestling like pups all days, but it wasn’t so easy for Dag. And she was still not used to talk with War Boys, Slit or not, besides Nux.

“You chain me because you think I’d hurt you?” Slit asked, and Dag blinked. Not what she had expected.

“At first, yes. But I enjoy seeing  you like that. Not able to touch me or do anything while I can kiss you and bite you and do what I want to you.”  Dag was being more honest that she had planned, and she realized she was starting to feel aroused by her own words. It was unsettling. Damn were this War Boy.

“To lick me clean.” Slit say, sounding smug, and Dag wanted to tell him off but couldn’t bring herself to do so. “But I won’t hurt you if you let me touch you.”

He was sounding honest, and Dag decided to keep being honest too.

“It scares me a bit. Can’t help it. Bad memories. Stuff.” She said vaguely.

“Because Immortan Joe hurt you.” Slit said, and Dag looked at him surprised. It seemed he wasn’t trying to argue against it, but neither was Dag sure he actually believed it or understood what it actually meant. Still, it was a step forward.

“Why is that bad to be a treasure?” Slit asked, and Dag glared at him, even if he sounded genuine.

“I’ve never been in the Vault but I know a War Boy who went there once…said it was the most luxurious place ever. Like…you had an aqua cola pool besides other chrome things. And Nux told me it was true…so…” Slit shrugged awkwardly.

“I rather be free than have anything like that. I rather have nothing than being a slave, forced to do things I don’t want to, hurt daily…Luxury means nothing when you live like that…” Dag huffed, upset.

“Alright.” Slit accepted with a nod, which made Dag stop huffing. “The pool thing sounds chrome though. I don’t think I’d have minded been a treasure.”

Dag couldn’t help a small, sad smile at that, despite herself. And it was nice, talking about things like those with Slit without having to fight.

“Why did you follow Joe like that, he was an old man but you all obeyed him like a god.” Dag asked, it was her time to make questions. She hoped Slit was still in the ‘not arguing and yelling mood’.

“He was the Immortan!” Slit looked at her wide eyed, as if he couldn’t believe what Dag was saying, as if it were sacrilege. “He gave us everything we have, made me a War Boy…he was the man who grabbed the sun, the redeemer. The one who carry us to Valhalla when we die in battle…”

Dag couldn’t believe Slit was still believing all that shit after all this time, after all that had happened.

“All those were the lies of a vile old man.” Dag said. Slit looked at her like he didn’t believe her, grumpy, but fortunately he didn’t start yelling of arguing with her.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. He’s dead, so he won’t carry us to Valhalla anymore.” Slit was sounding almost sad, Dag had never heard him like that, and she surprised herself wanting to comfort him. She didn’t know how, though, so she said nothing.

“What do you think it happens when you die, then, if there’s not Valhalla?” Slit asked after a moment.

“I don’t know.” Dag replied, honest.

“It doesn’t scare you, not knowing?” Slit asked, and Dag shrugged, she hadn’t thought about it.

“Sometimes… I don’t know, sometimes I think that there’s stuff…like spirits and things…don’t know…” Dag looked down, awkward and embarrassed, she didn’t like to talk about that with anybody. “Sometimes I think that those ideas are stupid, though. So I don’t know…”

“I don’t think it’s stupid.” Slit replied, shrugging. “But neither I know if it’s true.”

Dag gave him a genuine smile.

“There are less War Pups and Boys dying or getting sick now.” Slit said after a moment of silence. “I guess that’s nice. Just in case we don’t go to Valhalla anymore.”

“It is nice.” Dag nodded.

One of the surviving vuvalini seemed to know something about medicine, and was working better than Organic Mechanic had done. Was actually helping.  But there was still a long way until all the boys where healed, if that was even possible.

The less sick they were, the less kamikaze they seemed also to be, as if little by little they were starting to appreciate life. It helped that now they didn’t have an Immortan to die for.

Dag didn’t want the pups to get sick. She didn’t want Nux to die and Capable to suffer his lose. Neither she wanted Slit to get sick and die.

But there wasn’t much she could do, beside keep trying to make grown plants that helped to heal.

Dag saw that Slit was now burying his fingers inside the mud, playing with it almost like a pup, she had an idea and got up.

“Get up.” Dag said. Slit frowned, but got up lazily.

Dag began pushing him to make him move until he was where she wanted him, next to a big line of crops.

“What are you doing?” Slit puzzled.

“Stay there, trust me.” Dag said and walked to the machine which controlled the hoses, turning it on.

Water began spraying over the plants and over Slit, who didn’t move a muscle, just looked at Dag wide eyed before look at the water that was spraying around, as if it marveled him. Dag didn’t need her fingers to count the times she had seen rain during all her life. She wondered if it was the same for Slit. Dag walked towards him again, gasping when the water splashed her.

“I was told the greens were watered like this, with the hoses, but I had never seen it. I never worked in the gardens or close.” Slit said, still looking at the water that sprayed over them in wonder. It was kind of endearing. “So chrome…”

“I’m not watering the plants now, I’m watering a Silly War Boy, to see if something grows inside his head.” Dag teased.

“That’s a waste of water!” Slit frowned, seeming very shocked. Silly War Boy, indeed.

“Killjoy.” Dag pocked a finger to his stomach. “Relax, there’s lots of water and it’s good for the plants. I wanted to show it to you.”

“Thank you.” Slit said, with the most genuine smile Dag had seen him, and she had to kiss him then, couldn’t help herself.

“Alright, I’m going to stop the water now.” She said, parting from his lips. If not, it was going to become an actual waste. Slit followed her to the machine, observing her while she turned everything off again.

The water had soaked them, making rivers over Slit’s white powder, removing big parts of it, and he looked ridiculous but he also looked great, soaking wet. How was that possible.

Dag brushed her fingers over his skin, tracing the patterns the water had left. Slit shuddered and hummed. His hands hovered around her.

“Do you want to touch me?” Dag asked.

“Yes.” Slit replied, eagerly.

“Alright.” Dag nodded, but she couldn’t help sound nervous.

His hands went to her wet hair, brushing through it. It wasn’t what Dag had expected, but much, much better.

“Shiny…” Slit murmured, and Dag rolled her eyes but took the compliment.

He kept moving his hands until he placed them on her neck, and Dag couldn’t help but shiver and tense up, a bit wary of what he might do. But Slit didn’t press or try to pull her closer, he just lowered his face and kissed her lips.

After a moment, though, he began to pull at her wet gauzes as he tried to grind himself against her, growling lowly.

“Easy.” Dag said, stopping his hands and pulling away.

She expected a grumpy and disappointed Slit, but he just gave her his usual smug smile and dropped to his knees. And alright, that was hot. Dag didn’t flinch away when Slit placed his hands on her hips, and she couldn’t help a gasp when he began kissing and licking at her exposed and not-very-large-yet belly.

Slit only seemed to be more pleased with himself at that, and before Dag could stop him, he lifted the soiled ends of her long skirt and got under it. He began placing kisses up along her leg, and when he reached her inner thigh, Dag leaned against the stone wall, not sure of how well her already shaking legs could support her.

Slit didn’t get out from under her skirt until he had made her come. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close and nuzzling at her belly again, and Dag leaned against him instead than against the wall, panting and still shivering.

Slit tugged at her, as if he wanted her to go down to the floor with him, but Dag straightened and shook her head.

“Get up, we’ve already been here too long, it’s late.” Dag tugged him up, and Slit obeyed even though he whined disappointed. “I should be at the Vault, and sure you have War Boy things to do.”

Slit held her close again and Dag didn’t flinch, didn’t mind it. He growled lowly, but it didn’t sound menacing at all. Not like Dag knew he could sound.

“You two are going to kill me.” Slit huffed, and Dag couldn’t help but giggle while she pushed him outside the gardens.

***

Toast was in the pool, pocking her new bruises and scratches and looking proud. Dag didn’t understand it. Didn’t see the appealing on wrestling through the floor and getting hurt unless it was necessary. It seemed reckless.  But Toast seemed to like it so Dag wasn’t going to complain.

She had complained at first, though. She was afraid Toast and Capable might get hurt training with Slit and Nux. She trusted Nux, but Dag wasn’t sure he wouldn’t hurt them without meaning it, or how he would act if he ended up too revved up. Back then, she hadn’t made up her mind about Slit, and she didn’t like the idea of Toast and Capable fighting with him, even if it was for training.

But eventually, Dag had relaxed. None of the girls had ended up really hurt during the classes, and they seemed to have fun.

Actually, the only one actually hurt had been Nux, during their first lesson.  He had ended up with a bloody nose after he didn’t stop a punch from Toast, afraid of hurting her if he did so. But it seemed that his pride had been more hurt than his nose, though, because Toast had burst in laughs and Slit had started mocking him and calling him mediocre.

Nux had forgotten about his injured nose and had started fighting with Slit, and both War Boys had ended up more bruised and beat in that first lesson than during all the others together.

Dag shook her head. Pups. Why the memory made her smile in such a silly way, she didn’t know.

“Come be my little spoon.”  Toast smiled teasingly at her when Dag got into the pool.

Dag snorted but grinned and sat down between Toast’s legs, her back against her chest, sliding down on the water until it covered her almost to her chin.

“I had to be a really tiny spoon to be able to be your little spoon.” Dag said, letting out small happy noises when Toast began washing her hair.

“Did you kick War Boy ass today? Dag asked.

“Plenty.” Toast nodded, sounding very proud.

“That’s my kind of girl.” Dag replied, and both women giggled.

“But seriously, I elbowed Slit so hard he fell on his back, although now my elbow hurts, seriously he’s a damn brick. And I was about to beat him, but somehow he managed to throw me over and pinned me again.” Toast was explained excitedly. Pups, they were like her pups wrestling in the mud.

“I think you don’t realize how tiny you are.” Dag said, and Toast huffed something.

Dag moved away from Toast’s legs and began to rub and massage at her sore muscles with an oil she had made from some plants of her garden, following the instructions of an old book.

Toast sighed and hummed, all grumpiness about being called tiny forgotten.

They were still in the pool, making out, Toast sat down on Dag’s lap, her legs wrapped around her waist, when Cheedo walked into the Vault.

“Seriously, how can Capable propose ‘The Sisters’ as a new title for us with the things you two do here.” She said, shaking her head before disappearing into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dal,Toast and Slit relationship develoves a bit more... I don't know how to write summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sout and RubyQuinn for their lovely comments, and thanks yo everyone who left kudos!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writting it.
> 
> Apologizes if there are mistakes or if my English is not good enough.
> 
> Your kudos and comments keep me going!

Dag and Toasts went looking for Slit to the training pits. They had talked about it, and they had decided they’d something different that evening. They could just hope everything would be okay.

Slit was training a group of lancers. They were some of the youngest War Boys, almost pups. They had been too sick to go hunting Furiosa, but now they were healed enough to train.

There were a few pups looking at them, sometimes trying to imitate what the older boys did, although without lances. Even covered in that white powder, they were really cute. Much for Slit disappointment, though, there were more pups wanting to be drivers than lancers.

Being a driver had always been important for War Boys, but now almost all the older War Pups seemed to want to be drivers, because Nux was one. Despite the wariness of the older War Boys towards Nux, the pups loved their ‘Filthy Traitor’, and wanted to be like him. Dag and Toast supposed it was good.

Slit was yelling at the poor War Boys, who seemed torn between lashing out or wanting to hide. When he finally let them go, they greeted the ‘Sisters’, some of them sounding formal, others friendly, and others reverent, but none of them sounded hateful. That was good, even though most of the older War Boys were still wary towards them.

“The Sisters, really?” Slit asked while sorting some of the lances they used for training.

“Ask Capable.” Toast shrugged.

Once everything was sorted out, Slit walked out of the pits, sighing.

“Too many pups, too little War Boys.” He complained.

“Give them time, I thought they were doing alright…” Dag said, although she didn’t know much about War Boy training.

“They weren’t, but they are okay I guess.” Slit replied, groaning. “But what I mean is that there are too many pups and barely a few War Boys now. We can’t take care of all them. This place is full of pups messing around.”

Toast knew he was right. There have always been lots of War Pups running around the Citadel too when Joe was alive, but back them there were way more War Boys than now, so the pups were always surrounded by them. When they weren’t training, the pups followed the older boys everywhere, imitating them. But now, there weren’t enough War Boys for that.

Cheedo was with the youngest pups most of the time, but they were too many for her, couldn’t take care of all. The same happened in the classes of the other sisters, and during Nux and Slit’s trainings. There were always pups running around freely, without control, although fortunately they liked to go in packs and following any adult in admiration.

Still, it was a problem. They’d have to talk about it with Furiosa, they needed more classes, more groups, more people to take care of the War Pups. They were the future.

“We need more people working with the pups.” Toast agreed. “We are not enough. Maybe we should try going to see if some of the Wretched can and want to help us taking care of them and teaching them…”

“The wretched? Are you joking or just crazy?” Slit snarled, and Toast glared at him.

“What? We need people to take care of the pups, you were complaining, the Wretched are people.” Toast said.

“They are the wretched!” Slit complained, sounding exasperated. “Not War Boys, they can’t take care of the pups! What will they learn? No.”

“Maybe we don’t want them to be War Boys anymore…” Dag said, and Slit looked very offended.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Dag apologized. “But anyway, most of you come from the Wretched too, I’m sure you were one of them when you were a little baby.”

That only seemed to offend Slit more. “Immortan Joe raised me up as a War Boy since puphood. I don’t have a life before him.”

“You, and most of the other War Boys, were taken by Immortan Joe from the Wretched to make you War Pups. You think pups just popped out here? You must have seen it, War Boys taking babies from the platform, why are you so stubborn even with this?!”  Toast said, sounding as exasperated as Slit. “Instead of taking pups, we’ll take people to take care of them,  I’m going to talk with Furiosa about this.”

Slit seemed to want to snarl something at her, but not to be sure of what. Good. Silly War Boys, brainwashed even in that.

 “Remember what we said about not being breeders but free people?” Toast insisted. “It’s the same for the Wretched. They are free people too, the same as us, they are like you and me.”

“Not the same…” Slit began, but Toast interrupted him.

“The same!” She was standing on tiptoes, trying to look taller and imposing, although Slit was way taller and bigger than her. It took all Dag’s willpower not to laugh.

“You said it, too many pups too little War Boys. We need more adults, and we can only find them in the Wretched.” Toast said. “You keep training them, with Nux, take any of the older War Boys too if you want. We keep teaching them, and some of the Wretched help us. Tell me why not?”

Slit just glared at her, upset and angry. When War Boys argued like this and reached this point, usually they ended up choosing fighting over talking, but it seemed it wasn’t what Slit wanted to do with Toast. Dag liked that.

“They are the wretched…They are not War Boys…War Pups learn from War Boys…” Slit muttered, and Toast groaned.

They seemed ready to keep fighting but Dag had had enough of their bickering. They were worse than the most grumpy and stubborn pups.

“Can you stop fighting and come to the bed with me, please?” She asked, and both Slit and Toast turned to her, nodding eagerly and taking her hands. They were kind of cute, Dag felt like petting their heads like if they were good puppies. She couldn’t help her giggle.

“I’m going to fuck your stubbornness and stupidity away.” Toast threatened, but the groan with which Slit replied sounded more like the ones he did in bed than menacing.

“You haven’t said anything, what do you think of this?” Slit asked, aroused but still stubborn with his ideas. Dag liked he had considered asking her.

“I’m afraid I’m with Toast in this, Silly War Boy.” She replied, and Slit frowned, almost pouting. “I think it’ll be good, having more people besides us and the other War Boys here. We’ll help each other and learn things from each other. Good things.”

“Alright.” Slit sounded annoyed, but he was agreeing. Dag grinned, Toast and her had won this fight for now.

When Slit tried to go to towards Rictus’ ex bedroom, the women stopped him.

“Weren’t we going to bed?” Slit asked, sounding disgruntled.

“Not to that bed.” Dag replied, tugging at his hand.

Slit seemed confused, but followed them.

He stopped at the open door of The Vault when they reached it, but Toast and Dag pushed him inside. Capable had gone to a driving lesson with Nux and usually they took long to come back, and Cheedo was still with the pups, and hopefully she wouldn’t return to The Vault for a while.

Slit looked around, at everything, eyes wide in awe.

“Isn’t that too easy to break?” He asked, pointing at the glass roof, but the women shrugged. It had never broken in all the time they had been there.

“It’s true, the pool thing.” He murmured, looking at the water.

“We want to build one like this for the War Boys.” Toast said.

“Waste of water.” Slit replied without look up from it.

“You won’t think the same once you have tried it.” Dag assured him. “Strip and get in.”

Slit seemed hesitant, but he took off his pants and stepped into the pool, eyes fixed in the water and moving slowly, as if he weren’t used to the feeling. Probably he wasn’t. Dag wished, as she often had wished for herself, that he were shorter so he could deep into the water more. He stood  in the middle of the pool, turning around, still staring at the water, which didn’t reach past his thighs, and looking unfairly delicious.

Dag and Toast took their clothes off and stepped into the water, stopping next to Slit, to each side. They wrapped her arms around him, Toast kissing his lips and Dag nibbling at his shoulder. Slit seemed to still being more focused in the water than in them, though, parting from Toast’s lips every couple of seconds to look at the water and wiggle his feet inside it.

“Sit down.” They pushed Slit until he sat down in the water, and they knelt next to him.

“Doesn’t it feel nice?” Dag asked, but Slit didn’t reply. He was moving his hands inside the water, staring at it with a dazzled look.

“And you say you weren’t treasures.” Slit murmured. Dag shuddered at that, but tried not to hold it against him, while Toast splashed him with water, but that only seemed to make him feel more dazzled.

“It’s better to enjoy this without being a propriety.”  Toast said, and Dag and her poured water over Slit, enjoying his face of awe and pleased sigh.

Taking a couple of clothes they began to brush Slit and pour more water over him, to clean him off the powder and to make him enjoy the feeling. He had closed his eyes and was letting out sights and hums.  For someone with such scary scars, when his face and body were cleaned of white powder and grease, he looked quite beautiful.

Toast couldn’t help herself and sat on his lap, kissing his lips. Slit seemed to take his attention off the water for the first time, wrapping his arms around Toast and kissing her back.

“I’m going to have to bath you too? Lazy.” Dag teased, pouring water over them.

Slit reached out to tug at her, parting from Toast’s lips to kiss her, but Dag didn’t curl up with them.  She reached out for the oil bottle she kept at one side of the pool, pouring a bit on his hands before sat down next to Slit.

“I do this to Toast whenever she came from beating you.” She said as she rubbed the oil on his muscles, massaging him. Slit closed his eyes at that, groaning and leaning into her touch.

“She can’t beat me.” He murmured, sounding far away, almost like he were melting under Dag’s hands.

“I’m pretty sure I could beat you know, you look like you can’t even move a hand.” Toast teased, pocking his chest. Slit opened his eyes and reached out to brush his hand over Toast’s neck, squeezing gently and smiling smugly, and she didn’t complain.

“Pour me something.” Slit said to Dag, reaching out her palm for her and Dag poured a bit of the oil onto his palm.

Slit began to stroke Toast with the oil, trying to mirror the way Dag was doing it to him but gentler, as if he were afraid he could hurt her. Toast let out a sigh and relaxed under his touch.

“I’m feeling a bit neglected.” Dag teased, but Slit wrapped an arm around her to pull her close, and Dag let herself being cuddled.

They stood there for a while, curled up, enjoying the water.

“Wouldn’t be nice if War Boys had one of this?” Toast asked.

“Maybe…” Slit seemed to at least consider it now. “Although if you are going to keep taking me here, I don’t care if they have it too or not.”

“Selfish.” Dag accused, gently biting his arm, and Toast snorted and rolled her eyes. Slit only shrugged.

Eventually, they moved out of the water and towards Dag’s bedroom, which had a bigger bed than Toast’s.

They were still damp but they didn’t care, and they pushed Slit onto the bed before crawl on it. The bed’s headboard didn’t have posts to tie up chains, and Slit seemed to realize, looking at the headboard and then to the women, looking so confused but hopeful that was almost cute.

“Lucky day.” Dag murmured, hovering over him and kissing his lips, and Slit took advantage of his free hands to run them over Dag’s sides and over her breasts.

“Don’t get too revved up or we kick you out, though.” Toast warned, sitting down next to them, and Slit mumbled something against Dag’s lips.

Toast brushed her lips over Dag’s back, kissing and licking at her skin while she kept making out with Slit, until Toast pulled her away, claiming her mouth. Slit sat down leaning against the headboard and smiling while watching them.

Toast pushed Dag carefully, and Dag leaned against Slit’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her, mouthing at his neck, kissing, licking and nipping, while Toast shifted lower on the bed, crawling between Dag’s open thighs, brushing her hands over them and burying her face between her legs.

Dag melted under their ministrations, hands brushing through Toast’s hair, tugging gently, her thighs clenching around her head. Slit held her firmly in place, no matter how much she shivered, moaning against her neck.

When Dag came, she pulled at Toast, who climbed over her to kiss her while Slit nibbled at her earlobe, panting. Dag seemed quite happy with being sandwiched between them, smiling blissfully and almost purring.

“Can I do it to you now?” Slit stopped kissing Dag’s neck to look at Toast eagerly.

Toast nodded and Dag moved from between them, sitting on the headboard next to Slit, who pulled Toast closer to kiss her lips. Gently, he pushed her so she’d lie against Dag’s chest, as Dag had laid against his chest, and Toast let him do, too aroused to do anything else.

Slit hovered over them, kissing Dag’s lips briefly before focusing on Toast again. He kissed her lips and moved down, kissing and licking her throat unhurriedly and Toast was torn between hurrying him up to have his mouth were she more needed it, or to keep him there because it felt too good.

When Slit seemed to have enough of her neck, he shifted his kisses and licks to her breasts. Dag took his place at Toast’s neck, nibbling and kissing, and Toast couldn’t help her moans. When Toast couldn’t bare more the ting between her legs, she pushed Slit’s head down.

“Stop teasing.” She panted.

He chuckled but indulged her, kissing all his way down but stopping on her stomach, circling her bellybutton with his tongue and licking and kissing at her skin. At first Toast groaned frustrated, but soon she was letting out pleased sighs and shaking, while Slit panted against her skin.

When she felt his warm breath between her legs, Toast shuddered and pushed his head until he tongued at her, his hands spreading her thighs while he devoured her, moaning. Dag kept kissing and biting her neck, her hands brushing over her breasts, and Toasts panted and moaned, unable to control herself, squirming between them.

“I wish you had hair so I could tug at it.” Toast said between moans, and Dag giggled.

“What?” Slit looked up, confused, but Toast shoved him between her legs without explanations.

When she came, Toast scratched Slit’s head and he groaned, but he kept licking gently at her until Toast stopped him. He settled for licking at her belly then while Dag caressed her hair, and Toast hummed, blissed out.

Slit leaned over her to kiss Dag, and Toast took the opportunity to brush her hands appreciatively over the muscles of his chest and stomach. When she felt her strength back, she pushed Slit and he rolled to his back, grinning at her.

“Sit up.” Toast instructed, and Slit obeyed

Toast sat down on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and Slit didn’t lose time wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. Slit groaned, face buried against her shoulder, when Toasts slide his cock inside her and began rocking her hips, while working her clit with her hand.

It didn’t take Toast long to come a second time. She was glad she had Slit’s strong arms around her while she trembled. The feeling of him hugging her against him, being cuddled up together, was nicer than she had expected, and she buried her face on his chest while Slit nosed at her hair, panting and murmuring things she couldn’t understand.

She couldn’t enjoy the feeling more than a couple of minutes, though, because Dag gently pulled her off Slit before push him onto the bed and straddle him.  Slit groaned and panted while Dag rode him and Toast shifted to lie down next to him, kissing him and swallowing his moans.

When Slit came, Dag didn’t give him any rest, already climbing until she straddled his face. Slit didn’t complain, he placed his hands on her waist, pushing her down to his face to lick and suck at her hungrily until she came.

Slit rolled Dag, who seemed to have lost all her strength, until she was lying down between Toast and him, placing an arm around her and Toast, squeezing together.

“Maybe allowing you to have your arms free is not that bad.” Dag murmured, snuggling between them, and Slit chuckled smugly but kissed her softly.

They stood there for a moment, curled up the three together in silent, just enjoying themselves and the closeness.

“We are totally getting some of the Wretched here to take care of the pups.” Toast said, and Slit groaned.

“Why do we have to always talk about things like those in moments like this.” Slit complained while trying to shift away, but Dag held him in place, snuggling against him.

“Because we have melted your brain so you are less stubborn and silly and you agree with us.” Dag replied, chuckling and kissing his shoulder, and Slit grumbled.

A few evenings before, they had tried to convince him, before he could fall asleep snuggled between them, about why it was better not to have raids anymore.

Melted brain or not, he had been adamant and stubborn with his ideas, but he had helped them to understand the War Boys’ mentality and how to ease them the transition.

Slit, and Nux had agreed, didn’t think War Boys would be happy without doing war or raids anymore, he wasn’t happy about it, it was what War Boys were trained for. What use they had then? It was like they wanted them to stop existing. Without raids and war, there was no purpose for them, nothing to do but being useless and going soft.

Toast had tried explaining to him that War Boys were still useful and necessary. They would protect the Citadel and their surroundings if they were attacked, and they’d help them and protect them during negotiations with other citadels.

Maybe it was his post orgasmic state, maybe he wasn’t as stubborn as they used to think, but Slit had actually listened to her and promised he’d try to explain it with Nux to the other War Boys.

He didn’t like it, though, not being able to go out in the old War Boy fashion, but he liked that now they were “The Protectors of The Citadel.” At least that mean they’d  get to fight from time to time. Dag could almost see him praying for being attacked almost daily.

Just the previous day, Toast and Dag had also convince him to talk with Nux to the other Way Boys about setting a minimum of water they should drink at day, specially while training. He had accepted quite quickly, probably because he, just like the rest of the War Boys, were getting used to having more water and to how good that was.

Not matter how blissed out he were after orgasms, though, Dag didn’t get to make him understand why it was necessary for the pups, specially the youngest, to spend more time playing than going to class, to her gardens, or training and fighting. If it were for him, they’d be all day training. Didn’t like inactivity, it seemed, just like Nux.

But all in all, they were making great advances. Both in making Slit understand them and what they needed and wanted, what was best for the new citadel, and in understanding the War Boys better. It was nice to have someone besides Nux, the poor one did what he could even if the older War Boys hated him, but it was good to have more help. It was nice to feel Slit was closer and closer to them.

Somehow, it didn’t feel like they were doing this to have Slit at their side anymore, to make him like them. They did it because they wanted, because they enjoyed it, because they liked to spend their time with Slit, in and out the bed. They liked to know his opinion and thoughts, and they liked him knowing theirs.

And maybe if another War Boy asked him, Slit would negate it, but Toast and Dag were sure that by now Slit liked them, cared about them even. And they couldn’t help it, they did liked him and cared about him too.

What an odd thing. What a nice thing. Maybe this was what Capable had felt with Nux. Or maybe it wasn’t, but that didn’t make it less good.

“Come on, don’t be all grumpy.” Toast said, leaning over Dag to kiss Slit. “I gave you good reasons.”

“And why do you care what I say.” Slit grumbled, but kissed her back. “You are going to do whatever you want anyway.”

Toast and Dag looked at each other. He made them feel a bit bad.

“It’s not that.” Toast said, shifting over them until she was lying at the other side of Slit and nuzzling at his arm. “We just want you to understand why it’s a good idea.”

“We like knowing your opinion.” Dag assured him while placing tiny kisses over his shoulder.

“But my opinion is that it’s not a good idea.” Slit replied, groaning, but he nuzzled first at Toast’s hair then at Dag’s.

“I don’t like people who aren’t War Boys taking care of the pups.” He said, and Toast bit his arm. “Besides you.” He quickly assured.

“I don’t understand why the pups need people taking care of them, most of time they are training with me or Nux, or in your classes, or in the gardens, or playing with Cheedo… they don’t spend that much time alone and when they do, they are together and alright, close to any War boy.” Slit said, and Toast and Dag decided they should think about it, maybe he wasn’t that wrong.

“Also, War Boys are not going to be happy about having a bunch of people from the Wretched here, we have had enough changes already.” Slit assured them, and he had a point in that.

“You could talk with them,  you and Nux…explain them that we might need more people…” Toast suggested, and Slit sighed tiredly. He didn’t agree but neither did he negate.

“We’ll think about what you has said, you made good points.” Toast assured, and Slit smiled all pleased with himself and cute. “We have to talk with Furiosa too, we can make a meeting with her, the Milk Moothers, Nux and you after you talk with the other boys, and see what we decide.”

“I wouldn’t mind having some of the Wretched here helping with the pups and the garden.  Women, there are too many men here and barely a few women.” Dag intervened finally. “We could give then a title, ‘Care Takers’ or whatever.” She said, knowing the love of the War Boys for the titles.

Slit grumbled but seized his opportunity to change the topic.

“Talking about titles…´The Sisters’, really?” He said.

“Capable’s idea.” Toast shrugged.

“I think it’s beautiful…like we love each other and are together as sisters and…well, that.” Dag said, trying to see the good side. It was actually beautiful.

“It doesn’t sound very…it sounds…I don’t know.” Slit replied, and Dag pocked at him.

“Take it if you want, but I think you should have individual titles too.” He explained. “Like, we are all War Boys and The Protectors of The Citadel, but Nux is the Filthy Traitor and I’m the Lizard King, we have titles because we are important.”

Between the silly sounding titles, and how full of himself Slit was sounding while saying so, it took all the women’s willpower not to start laughing. But maybe he was right.

“We can think about it.” Dag said to Toast. “Talk about it to the others. Although you already have a title ‘The knowing’.” Toast smiled at that.

“I like it. You know plenty of things, even if they aren’t War Boy things.” Slit nodded, surprising them. “And you fight, maybe you could call yourself an Imperator too, like Furiosa.”

Toast liked how it sounded, although she wasn’t sure if she saw herself as an Imperator, but being like Furiosa was a goal.

“And you should have some title related with you gardens.” Slit looked at Dag.

“Maybe. I’d like it.” She replied, kissing his shoulder.

Slit smiled, pleased with himself, his scars stretching unsettling, but Toast and Dag didn’t mind it anymore.

They were still relaxing in bed, doing nothing, when they heard voices outside. Capable was talking with Nux. And there was Cheedo too.

“Tell me we didn’t leave our clothes out there.” Toast groaned.

“We did, Slit’s pants too. I think they can imagine what’s going on.” Dag confirmed, shrugging, and Toast groaned again.

“I don’t feel like going out there.”  Toast said.

“Then don’t.” Slit replied, shifting to lie half over her, his head on her chest, pinning her down. It surprised Toast to realize it didn’t scare her at all. In fact, it was a pleasant feeling.

Dag chuckled and leaned over Slit’s back, and Toast huffed and complained halfhearted about them suffocating her.

“I’ve seen some War Boys without powder, like Nux, the younger.” Dag commented, when they had shifted off Toast and the women were using Slit as a pillow.

“Yes.” Slit replied. “They think you’ll like them better if they do as Nux and stop wearing it when they don’t need them to protect them from the sun.”

“They look less like Joe’s War Boys like that, I like it.” Dag nodded. It was kind of adorable that those War Boys wanted The Sisters to like them. “I wish the pups stopped putting on powder too, and I hope they won’t get any scarification…”

“We should talk about it in their classes.” Toast agreed.

“Would you like me better if I’ve stopped wearing the powder?” Slit asked, seeming eager to please, even if the women knew he loved the powder.

“It doesn’t matter if we like it or not, it’s you who had to like it.” Dag explained, kissing his cheek.

“It’s what I told you about being free, you and all the War Boys and pups should be free to decide if they want to wear the powder or nor, and if they want to do scarifications or not.” Toast said, gently caressing his chest with her fingers.

“I like wearing the powder.” Slit said, after seeming to think about it.

“Then you should keep wearing it.” Toast replied.

“And we’ll was it off you before you come to the bed.” Dag added.

Slit grinned and kissed them in a messy threeway way.

They didn’t get out of the room after a while of not hearing voices outside.

It seemed Cheedo, Capable and Nux had gone to their rooms, and Toast, Dag and Slit got into the pool again to wash each other, hoping the others wouldn’t decide to get out of the room for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post the next chapter by Monday, but I'm not sure because it's not written yet. I have an idea for something I want, but not enough for a whole chapter. Also, I don't know if it'll be the last chapter or not.
> 
> So if you have suggestions or things you want to see, let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit, Toast and Dag relationship is more or less established, and life goes on in the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RubyQuinn, Jo and Liz for commenting, and thanks to everybody who left kudos, is nice to see people are enjoying this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts.  
> Apologizes if there are mistakes and for my quite mediocre English.
> 
> I think next chapter will be the last one, an epilogue.
> 
> Your comments and kudos make me happy!

A month after the first time Toast and Dag took Slit to the Vault, even Cheedo was used to see him there more evenings than not.

It took a bit of teasing from Capable, a perplexed Furiosa, some confused War Boys, but by now the situation was getting normal.

Slit seemed even fuller of himself than usual, now that he was allowed to go to the Vault and that it seemed that, more or less, he had a relationship with Toast and Dag. It was clear it made him feel important, more than any other War Boy besides Nux, and he showed it every time he could.

Dag and Toast didn’t mind it. He was kind of cute when he was all showing of, trying to prove himself. He was as hungry for praise as Nux and most War Boys seemed to be, and Toast and Dag didn’t mind to feed him. With moderation, though, his ego was already big enough.

And for his side, Nux seemed to be blissed out about having his lancer there more often. Even if said lancer was usually snarky towards him, but they seemed to be friends and got along very well in that rude kind of way. War Boys were weird.

Dag belly was slightly bigger now, but she thought it should be bigger. She didn’t feel it was a pregnant woman’s belly, she just felt she had more fat in it than she had ever had in all her life. And still, she looked quite skinny.

The vuvalini who worked in the Organic Mechanic had told her everything was okay and to stop worrying, but she couldn’t help herself. What if the baby was too small, what if the baby was going to be stunted and deformed. What if they died before born or shortly after it, too small to survive. It was Joe’s sick seed after all.

Some nights she had nightmares in which she gave bird to an exact miniature of Joe, mask and everything. It helped a bit that once she woke up, she could snuggle against Toast or Slit, but it was unsettling nonetheless.

Dag hadn’t confessed her fears to anyone but the Vuvalini, though, not wanting to make them worry.

She was now lying on the bed and trying not to think, early in the morning. Toast was at her side, leaning against the headboard while she read a book; she still had a bit of free time before the classes started.

Slit was at her other side, lower on the bed. He was killing time before going to train some pups, pocking at the bits of fat Dag had on her stomach and she was trying not to be annoyed about it. Trying.

“Would you stop this?” She slapped his hand away.

“I just can’t see how a whole pup is going to fit there.” Slit said, pocking again.

“You are not helping.” Toast warned without looking up from her book, and Dag groaned.

“Well, they do, that’s how pups are born, it’s normal.” Dag replied, annoyed.

“I know that!” Slit sounded offended, as if she had questioned his intelligence, and he pocked Dag’s belly again, stubbornly.

“Do you think he’ll be a lancer or a driver?” Slit asked, stopping with the pocking. Probably he was hoping for a lancer. There wasn’t a day he didn’t complain about not having enough pups to train as lancers.

“I think it’ll be a she.” Dag replied.  At least she hoped so.

“Why?” Slit looked up from her belly and Dag could see all his questions. Why don’t you want a lancer? Why don’t you want me to have more lancers? Why don’t you think lancers are important? Why don’t you like lancers? Honestly, War Boy’s ego and need for praise was too tiring sometimes. Still, she found herself petting Slit’s head as if to comfort him.

“I don’t know it, I just hope it’s a she.”  Dag replied, caressing Slit’s cheek as he leaned into her touch. “There are too little women here, even with the Wretched we took, considering how many men live here. And I don’t want to have a Joe Junior. I hope it’s a girl.”

Slit didn’t reply. Joe topic was still tense between them. Slit didn’t seem to hold Joe’s death against them anymore, but he seemed confronted between what they said about him, and the image of Joe Slit himself had.  Toast and Dag were sure he still thought of Joe as a god and a savior, but at least now he was loyal to Furiosa and the Sisters, and didn’t think of them as things. It was enough, for now.

“It doesn’t matter it’s a girl, could be a lancer anyway.” Toast suggested, as if trying to ease the tension.

“Could be…” Slit said, although he seemed unsure about it. “But not if it’s as tiny as you or as skinny as she.” At that, Toast threw him a pillow.

“Although, if she has your aim but were as big as Rictus was, she could be a pretty chrome lancer…but then there’s no way she’d fit here.” Slit was saying while pocking at Dag’s belly again.

She groaned annoyed and turned over, away from Slit. Dag knew he didn’t mean bad, but still, she didn’t want to hear about any type of connection between her baby and Joe or his sons.

“Could be a driver, though, that’s shine too…” Slit offered, and Dag knew he was trying to please her. It didn’t work as he had probably hoped, but still, she appreciated the effort. She knew Slit would hate Nux having even another pup to train while he only had his little group, especially if it was their pup.

Well, not theirs, hers. It wasn’t Slit’s. Not their pup. Where had that thought come from? Dag was confused. She decided to ignore it.

Theirs, his or not, she was sure Slit would still complain about the pup being a driver under Nux’s training.

If it were for Slit, he would have forced some of the pups to be lancers. But the Sisters had made clear that, besides going together to their mechanics, fighting, basic driving and lancing lessons, when older enough the pups must be free to choose what they wanted to be, lancers, drivers, gardeners or anything else.

Most of them had decided to be drivers, and only the weaker and younger went to Dag’s gardens. Slit was saying they’d regret it in the future, when the Citadel were attacked and there weren’t enough lancers to defend it, and even though the Sisters thought he might be right, they couldn’t bring themselves to make the pups do something they didn’t want to.

“Yes, a driver and also the best shoot, like Furiosa.” Toast looked up from her book for the first time, nodding, and Slit grinned to her. “Driving the rig and all, she won’t even need lancers.”

Slit was looking something between angry and miserable at that, and Toast laughed and assured him they would still have lancers going with the rig.

“Yes, could be a driver like Furiosa.” Dag nodded, not wanting to spoil their mood. “Or could be a gardener.  Or could be anything  she wants to be.”

“I don’t know why anybody could want to be something besides a lancer or a driver.” Slit murmured. Dag knew he didn’t understand why people who weren’t War Boys (like the Sisters or the Milk Mothers) didn’t want to be drivers or lancers.

Probably at the eyes of Slit, Furiosa had always being close to a War Boy and a driver.  And Dag thought Slit could maybe even consider Toast half War Boy already, driving, fighting and shooting guns even if not lances.

Dag didn’t know how to explain to him that there were more things in life than driving and lancing, and fighting. She wasn’t even sure of what things, after being imprisoned by Joe all that time, but there must be something else.

“Will her be a Sister, then?” Slit asked. Of course, War Boys and titles.

“I don’t know…She won’t be my sister, or the others Sister’s sister. I don’t think so, I don’t think she’ll have a title…” Dag replied honestly, It was confusing. She hadn’t thought about it.

 “But she has to have a title.” Slit insisted.

“Can you stop with this, she doesn’t even have a name yet, she can decide her own title whenever she wants.” Dag didn’t understand why, but she was getting very upset about the whole thing. She just wanted Slit to stop asking questions.

“Could be a War Boy…but a War Boy with a title of her own, she’s important…” He said, and Dag placed her hand over his mouth to shush him. She felt Slit chuckling against her palm.

“Could be a War Boy if she’s a girl?” Toast asked, and Dag groaned. Why she had to join the questionnaire too.

“I don’t see why not.” Slit shrugged, genuine. Dag liked it, somehow. Not that she specially wanted her daughter to be a War Boy, but she liked to think the other War Boys wouldn’t see it as a problem, if she wanted to be one of them. Dag hoped she didn’t want to, though.

“We can train her like one.” Slit added, grinning confident.

“She can be a War Boy if she wants.” Dag conceded. And honestly, learning to fight, mechanics and driving was useful. She wished someone had taught her that when she was little. Maybe then Joe hadn’t captured her as his ‘wife’.

That seemed to content Slit, as he was silent for a while. It didn’t last, though. When he was with them now, after all this time together, he seemed as chatty as Nux was, and that meant more and more questions about everything.

“Is Nux Capable’s wife now?” He asked, and Toast began laughing. Slit glared at her, not sure if she was laughing at him.

“Women were called wives, but men were called husbands.” Dag explained. “But I don’t think that’s really a thing anymore.”

“But yes, Nux is Capable’s wife, husband or whatever.” Toast said, still laughing.

“What am I?” Slit asked, and Dag wondered if that’s why he had asked about Nux first, because he wanted to know if he was something like that.

They didn’t know what to reply, and Slit was looking at them expectantly.

“I don’t know.” Toast replied, honestly, and Slit seemed disappointed.

“You might be something like a husband, eventually.” Dag said, petting his head, because she didn’t like how disappointed Slit looked. He seemed to like the perspective.

“I could, I could be better than Nux.” Slit said, grinning and nodding.

“It’s not a competition.” Toast said, snorting, but she leaned to kiss Slit’s cheek.

Dag smiled looking at them. Toast and Slit were prone to argue and they were all days bickering even about the silliest things, but it was obvious they enjoyed each other presence and cared about each other.

It made Dag felt all warm inside, and she had decided not to fight the feeling.

She was tempted to tug at Toast and Slit until they were all squeezed together to cuddle, but she was afraid Slit might keep asking questions, and Dag didn’t want to answer more.

“Don’t you have pups to train?” She said, sitting up and pulling Slit up with her. “Go put in your powder and try to make them lancers.”

Slit hadn’t seemed to want to move, but Dag words made him grin and get up from the bed. He put on his pants and leaned over to kiss Dag and Toast before leave the Vault to get ready for the pups.

“I should be getting ready too.” Toast said, putting her book aside. “Capable’s wife-husband asked me to finish the oldest pups’ classes earlier because he wants to take them for a driving lesson further than usual. See if they are ready.

“Is it safe?” Dag asked worriedly, even if she couldn’t help a giggle at Nux’s title.

“Yes, they are taking a Slit and some of his lancers with them, just in case they find buzzards, and to see how they work together in the real road. But they aren’t going to leave our territory, and Nux knows what he’s doing.” Toast assured.

During their time in the new Citadel, they hadn’t been attacked by raiders as much as they had thought they would, considering how free and tempting the water ran now there. And the few times they had been attacked, the War Boys, even they weren’t many, had managed to scare them off. Protectors of the Citadel indeed.

“By the way, do you think Capable and Nux might want to have pups of their own?” Dag asked, rubbing her belly absentmindedly while she watched Toast get ready.

“I don’t know.” Toast gave her a weird look.

“I was just thinking Nux has had plenty of time to get Capable pregnant.” Dag shrugged.

“We don’t even know if they are trying.” Toast replied, looking very awkward.

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Dag said. Suddenly the image of a tiny pup with red hair and big blue eyes, running around and asking questions, had popped up in her mind from somewhere.

“I think it’s too soon, though. We are still settling down, making everything work…” Toast said, obviously not as keen of the idea as Dag. “And we’ll have your baby to take care of.”

“What about you? Don’t you want a pup of your own?” Dag asked, wondering why she hadn’t asked that to Toast before.

Toast snorted. She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like ‘really?’

“They’d be so cute and beautiful, and a sister or a brother to my child.” Dag said, half because she really meant it, half before she wanted to tease Toast. “They might even be a lancer for Slit.”

“So what, do you want me to go and get pregnant so Slit can have his lancer and your kid can have a sibling?” Toast huffed, although she had a hint of a smile. But soon she was serious again.

“It’s just…when we were Joe’s breeders, I wanted to never be pregnant of him…” Toast said, and Dag got up from the bed to hug her.

“But now things are different…” Dag said softly.

“I know…but I haven’t had time to think about it. I don’t want kids now. I don’t know if I’ll want kids in the future. I might, eventually, but I don’t know it. Maybe I won’t. I never thought about it before Joe.” Toast replied.

“You don’t have to, I was just teasing.” Dag said, holding her close.

“I know.” Toast kissed Dag’s lips.

“So, if I’d want someday, were you thinking about it being Slit’s pup?” Toast said, and she wasn’t sounding very sure about it.

“Who else?” Dag shrugged.

“I know…but I’m not sure if I see him as a father of a pup. He trains them, but…I don’t know. I don’t know how he’d feel about it, either.” Toast explained.

“Who knows.” Dag shrugged again. She thought Slit’d be glad of having a pup of his own, but she couldn’t know it for sure.

“No. No way.” Toast was frowning now. “You always say how tiny I am, and you know very well how big Slit is. There’s no way his pup will fit inside me. And also if it does, I’ll have to push him out of my… No, no thank you.”

Dag couldn’t help but began laughing at that and Toast began tickling her playfully.

“We’ll find you a smaller War Boy, don’t worry.” Dag teased between laughs.

When Toast left, Dag began to quickly get ready too, knowing that probably her pups were already waiting for her in the gardens.

***

“Why is your War Boy telling everyone that Nux and him are the Sister’s wives?” A grumpy Cheedo asked to Toast and Dag when all the Sisters were back at the Vault that evening.

“He’s not our War Boy…” Toast replied halfheartedly, while Dag could only laugh and laugh. She could almost see it, Slit showing off everywhere with his new title, claiming to be a wife and a treasure for the Sisters. And probably Nux had showed off a bit, too.

“I would say he’s your War Boy, though…” Capable added softly.

“Anyway, I don’t think he means you, Cheedo.” Dag said, still laughing.

“Well, tell him to stop saying that…I’m nobody’s wife anymore.” Cheedo was still sounding grumpy.

“Don’t worry, he didn’t mean you, I’m sure he made it clear.” Dag hoped so. “Well, in any case, you are not a wife because is he who is your wife.” Dag added, and this time Toast couldn’t help but laugh.

“He’s not!” Cheedo huffed. “Solve this!”

“Alright, alright.” Toast and Dag laughed while they went to their room.

 

“So, what Capable said…” Dag began once they were sat down inside the room.  “Is Slit our War Boy?”

“I guess that he kind of is?” Toast replied. “I mean…he’s here with us most days…I don’t know how you feel about it…”

“I know. It’s weird, I hadn’t planned something like this happening.” Dag smiled. “But I have feelings for him, just like I have feelings for you. Not the same, but…something…”

“Yes…I think so too…” Toast said vaguely, she always found difficult to talk about feelings. “I wouldn’t mind him being our wife.”

Dag started laughing again, and Toast joined her, curling up next to Dag on the bed.

“I think he could be a husband, eventually. Maybe.” Toast said when they stopped laughing, and Dag nodded, caressing Toast’s hair.

Later that night, they heard Nux and Slit voices outside, talking in the main room of the Vault, and just a couple of minutes later their door opened and Slit walked in, smiling to them.

“Not powder in the bed.” Dag reminded, pointing at him.

“I miss when you used to help me wash…” Slit grumbled.

“Like yesterday?” Toast said with a hint of a smile.

Slit gave her a cocky smile and left the room.

The women heard the water splash outside as Slit got in, followed by Nux’s voice, who seemed to be in the pool too. They couldn’t make what the War Boys were saying, but soon they heard splashes as they wrestled inside the water like pups. The women couldn’t help a smile.

When Slit came back, he was clean of powder and grease. The women squeezed to make room for him in the bed, and he crawled in with them. When he tried to kiss them, Toast stopped him.

“Slit, you can’t say to the other War Boys that you are the Sisters’ wife.” She scolded him.

“Their husband, then?” Slit asked, sounding disappointed.

“Maybe, someday.” Toast replied, gently caressing his cheek, but Slit only seemed more disappointed.

“And you can’t say you are the Sister’s wife or husband, because you are not, and you won’t be, Capable or Cheedo’s husband.” Dag added.

“I know, Nux is Capable’s husband. And I heard Cheedo was too young to be a proper wife, so she’d be too young to have one?” Slit frowned, as if trying to understand, and he didn’t seem to notice how the women shuddered at the memory of young Cheedo being the wife of Joe. Fortunately, he had considered her too young to breed her.

“Then you can’t say you are the Sister’s husband.” Toast said, still caressing his cheek.

“Alright.” Slit mumbled, looking disgruntled

“But eventually you might call yourself Toast and Dag’s husband.” Dag said, trying to comfort him, although she knew she shouldn’t. Slit’s ego was big enough without Toast and her feeding it, but somehow they couldn’t bring themselves to scold Slit when he looked so disappointed and disgruntled.

Slit smiled, seeming content enough with the possibility of a future title. He sat down against the headboard and wrapped his arms around the women, pulling them against him, and they settle down against his chest.

“I missed beating you today.” Toast said. They hadn’t had time to train today, Nux and slit had been almost all day outside with their oldest pups.

“I missed it too, even if you can’t beat me.” Slit replied, although he sounded a bit absentminded. “But Nux’s oldest pups are almost ready to become drivers, and I might have some lancers not too mediocre. So we are going to tell them to choose partners and we’ll have new Lancers and Drivers teams soon.”

“I guess that’s good.” Dag said, closing her eyes.

“It is, indeed.”  Toast added, settling for the night too. “I’m glad everything went alright today.”

Slit seemed happy enough just being cuddled with them.

***

During the week, the new lancers and drivers teams were made. They were still in training, though, not real War Boys yet, but they looked more like boys than like pups.

With the new teams and the most of the sick War Boys almost healed, Furiosa decided it was time to start making patrols around the citadel, just in case raiders decided again their water was too tempting. Maybe the sight of a couple of lancer-driver teams patrolling could scare them off before they’d try to attack them.

Furiosa had decided to take a shift at the patrols herself, and the boy she chose as her lancer almost fainted as such a honor, or that’s what Slit told to Dag and Toast, laughing at the poor boy.

The Sisters weren’t sure of why Furiosa had decided to participate in the patrols too.  Maybe she wanted to show she was still a fighter, not only a political leader of the Citadel. Show that she didn’t consider herself superior to anyone, no matter if she was almost everybody’s boss.

Even if she tried to make everybody understand she wasn’t superior to the Wives, the truth was that they, just like everybody, had relied on Furiosa to lead the Citadel.

Maybe she just missed the road, like most War Boys did.

Slit and Nux took shifts patrolling too, and between it and the trainings, they didn’t have as much free time as they used too, which they seemed to love. Toast, Dag and Capable missed them, but the boys seemed happier, and the women liked it. Besides, it was nice to have time for themselves too, without War Boys messing around in the Vault.

The patrols seemed to be successful, and the War Boys seemed happy to be out again, even if it was just driving around the Citadel.

Thanks to the patrols’ success, and their increasing need of guzzoline, a month after the patrols started, Furiosa declared it was time to try to negotiate with Gas Town. Everybody agreed with her, they needed their guzzoline.

The mission wasn’t only negotiate, trading water and greens for guzzoline, but also see how the situation was in Gas Town. The People Eater, and probably most of his boys, had died on the road. Furiosa wanted to know if there was someone new in charge now and just how the town was after all what had happened.

She also wanted to offer them a treaty of peace and alliance, so they’d tread regularly and help each other when they needed it.

They’d try to do the same with Bullet Farmer too, eventually, if things in Gas Town went alright.

It took them a couple of days to decide who’d be part of the team. Furiosa didn’t want to leave the Citadel undefended, but she wanted a big team to show strength in front of Gas Town, just in case there were a new leader who didn’t like their new citadel, and also in case they’d encounter problems in the road.

Almost half of the no longer sick War Boys would go to Gas Town, while the others would stay at the Citadel. With them, there’d also go some of the new lancers and drivers teams of the oldest War Pups, who seemed to be incredibly excited about it.

Furiosa was adamant about leading the team in the rig, no matter the Sisters asked her to stay at the Citadel, not to leave it unleaded. Furiosa reminded them they were leaders of the Citadel just like her, but the Sisters couldn’t really see themselves like that, not without Furiosa. Not yet.

The Sisters couldn’t help but worry about her and hoped nothing bad would happen to her. The memory of Furiosa almost dying was still too vivid in their minds. But they had to trust she would be alright, she had survived Joe after all.

Slit and Nux wanted to go too, shifting into traditional War Boy mood once they heard about the plan, and Furiosa didn’t know what to do. On one side, it was good to have their only true professional lancer and driver team going with them, but that meant leaving the Cidatel without them.

Bus since Nux and Slit were free to decide, they finally joined the team.

Capable, Toast and Dag couldn’t help but worry about them. But they knew that, no matter how tamed they seemed lately, Nux and Slit were still fierce War Boys, and they wanted and needed to go out like that. They were the best as their jobs, and they’d help the team to success at their mission and to come back unharmed. And they were survivors, just like Furiosa.

They worried anyway.

Toast had thought about going with them, hoping to be useful, and to represent the Sisters and show their importance in the new Citadel. But the other Sisters had seemed very concerned about her wellbeing, even if Toast was sure she’d be safe going with Slit, Nux and Furiosa. But she hadn’t wanted to make her friends worry more, and after Furiosa promised her she’d go with them next time, Toast decided to stay in the Citadel this time.

The plan was leaving the Citadel early at morning and luckily come back by night. Gas Town wasn’t far, and hopefully the negotiations wouldn’t be long. They didn’t want to stay out of the Citadel for more than a day.

Once the rig and the other cars left, the Sisters tried to make themselves useful so they wouldn’t be all time worrying about the negotiations going wrong.

Mostly, they spent their time with the War Pups, who were excited and revved up about the War Boys going out to the road again, ‘to be chrome and shiny’. Some of them stared curiously at Dag’s belly, which now looked a bit more like an actual pregnant belly, and they grinned when Dag allowed them to touch it. They were disappointed when they couldn’t feel the future pup moving, though.

That night, there was no way the pups would sleep before the rig returned, but the Sisters couldn’t complain, neither would they sleep until they saw everybody come back safe. They told some of the Wretched who now lived in the Citadel to mind the pups and went to the Vault. The pups were sweet, but spending several hours with them when they were overexcited was quite tiring.

The women took turns trying to feel Dag’s baby, trying not to think in everything that could be going wrong in Gas Town, until they heard vehicles approaching.

They ran to the garages in time to see the rig and the other vehicles being lifted inside, apparently unharmed. They couldn’t help but sigh relieved and hug each other happily, waiting for everybody to go out the cars.

When Nux got out of his car, Capable ran to him, pulling him into her arms and kissing him in front of everybody.

Slit hopped out his lancer perch and looked from Capable and Nux to Toast and Dag, expectant.

They hesitated for a moment, bur finally Dag took Toast’s hand and walked towards him. Half of the Citadel knew already, and he had been calling himself their wife-husband in front of the other War Boys, so there was not point hiding. And they were more than happy to see him back and alive.

They didn’t kiss him, but allowed him to wrap his arms around them and held them close, seeming totally full of himself as he looked around, as if to make sure everybody saw how important he was, being greeted by the Sisters like Nux.

Furiosa got of the rig and smiled amused to them, but nodded without a word and began to instruct the War Boys to store their guzzoline. It seemed the negotiations had been a success.

A bunch of excited pups ran into the garages, greeting everyone and asking questions, followed by the War Boys who had stayed at the Citadel and who were eager to help and being useful.

Capable was sneaking away with Nux, and Toast and Dag began to do the same with Slit, who kept grinning smugly all their way to the Vault.

Before they could reach the Vault, though, Furiosa commanded all them to go to her office. No matter how eager Capable, Dag and Toast were to properly greet their War Boys, they knew it was important they’d listen to the negotiations report.

Fortunately, everything had gone well, or at least Gas Town had agreed to keep trading with the Citadel, and to help each other in times of need.

Gas Town seemed to be in chaos now that the People Eater and Joe had died, along with most of their boys, with disagreements about the new leadership, and they had been in big need of water.

The thought of a new tyrant winning power in Gas Town was worrying, though, so they needed to keep an eye over them. But that was work for another day.

Once in the Vault, Capable, Dag and Toast got into the pool with Slit and Nux, making sure they washed off the powder, sweat and dust of the road.

Cheedo excused herself inside her room, clearly not wanting to watch a couple of War Boys cuddling her sisters inside the pool.

Capable, Toast and Dag felt a bit sorry for her, but that didn’t stopped them from happily curling up with their respective self-proclaimed husbands, listening to them talking excitedly about the Gas town mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this fic has less and less quality, and there's no plot anymore, so I decided to finish it in the next chapter.
> 
> However, if there's something any reader wants me to write about this universe, something they want to see or know, let me know and I'll happyly do it, posting it here or as a one shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this story didn't have plot anymore, so I decided to finish it and I wrote this short epilogue.
> 
> Thank you to RubyQuinn for always leave me lovely comments, and thanks to everyone who had been reading this story and leaving kudos, it means the world to me.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments if you have time.
> 
> Apologizes if there are mistakes or if my English is too mediocre.
> 
> Thank you all, and see you in another fic.

When Dag’s belly was fully rounded, Furiosa decided they were strong enough to start negotiations with Bullet Farmer. Nux and Slit went with her, like to Gas Town, and this time Toast joined them, in representation of the Sisters.

Said Sisters were worried about her, but they knew Toast was well protected, and she was good with guns. It was good having her to represent them and the Citadel during negotiations.

It didn’t go as well as with Gas Town. Bullet Farmer’s people seemed more aggressive, more wary towards them, and they already had a non-too-friendly leader. But they were in need of water and food, so they managed to get a deal with them.

Barely two weeks after it, was Dag’s baby born. It was a boy.

In spite of it, once she had him in her arms, Dag couldn’t be disappointed. He was perfect. Not like Joe at all. Not like she had expected him to actually have his mask, like in her nightmares, but still, he didn’t seem to be poisoned by Joe’s seed.

The other Sisters, and everybody else, seemed to share her opinion. They were all delighted with Dag’s baby, wanting to cuddle him, and Dag hadn’t ever seen so much happiness and tenderness in the Citadel, so she allowed them to cuddle him every time they wanted even if she wanted him all for herself.

Dag made Toast and Slit attach a new bed to theirs, so they could sleep the three together with the baby comfortably. The first night they snuggled there, Dag was sure she hadn’t been happier before.

Dag hadn’t thought about boys’ names  and finally, she decided to call him Seed. He was as important and as beautiful as a Seed, after all. Slit thought ‘Seed’ was the less chrome name ever, and insisted that ‘Imperator Seed’ would sound ridiculous. Nux agreed with him, and even her Sisters seemed to find it a bit silly. But Dag didn’t care, he was her baby and he was going to name him how she wanted. He could change it when he were older, if he wanted.

Slit seemed to be blissed out about the possibility of having a future lancer. Seed wasn’t even a week old and Slit was already making plans with Toast about her teaching him how to aim with guns and him with lances, so he’ll be the shiniest War Boy and Imperator, nobody would have better aim than him. In addiction to be a better driver than Nux, of course, and a chrome fighter. Dag scolded them gently, she didn’t want her baby to be a War Boy, but she couldn’t really be upset and angry. Toast and Slit seemed too happy and in love with their baby.

Once Dag felt good enough to work in her garden again, the vuvalini made her a special foulard to carry Seed, nestled against her chest while she worked. Her pups kept getting distracted, though, wanting to see and touch the baby, but Dag didn’t mind it. Her ‘pup’ was going to have a lot of friends to play with.

When Seed was three months old, Slit asked her to let him carry him in the foulard around the Citadel, at least sometimes.  Dag was insecure about it. She was sure Slit loved the baby, and would never, ever, let him get hurt, but still. She didn’t like to be away from her baby.

But Slit seemed very excited about it, and Toast told Dag she would go with Slit the whole time, so finally she allowed him to carry their ‘pup’.

That night, while they were cuddled in the bed, Slit and Toast told Dag everything about their adventure. They had taken Seed to the training pits and to the garages, where excited War Boys and Pups had been queuing to say hi and touch the chrome baby. Dag couldn’t help but smile.

When Seed was about six months, Furiosa sent a rig to trade with Gas Town again. But this time, she stood in the Citadel, and Toast leaded the Rig, Slit and Nux at her side in their car. Everything went smoothly, and Dag couldn’t be proudest of Toast.

Even though Toast loved to drive the Rig, Nux, Slit and Capable (Nux seemed to be rubbing his love about mechanics on her) were working on making her a customized car, as a surprise. Dag knew Toast would be delighted about it. She could see her, driving around, patrolling with Slit as her lancer whenever he weren’t with Nux.

When Seed was a bit older than eight months, he started crawling around the Vault. Dag hadn’t imagined babies could crawl that fast. Once she had lost him between some crops in the gardens, after looking away from him just for a few seconds. The gardener pups seemed beyond happy though, chasing him and playing with him, tending to him as tenderly as they did to the plants.

By now, Dag was sure everybody in the Citadel treated the baby as a treasure, in a good way, and she had relaxed enough to allow Capable and Nux to carry him to the garages sometimes. They always made sure he didn’t get hurt, but every time he crawled around the garages, he came back to Dag covered in grease and dust. The sight of him playing with Slit and Nux in the Vault’s pool make Dag feel too content to be grumpy about it.

Seed seemed to be half War Boy, crawling fast towards shiny and chrome objects. Almost as if he were Slit’s. Dag couldn’t help but being sad he wasn’t.

As Dag had predicted, Toast loved her car. Soon, she started patrolling around the Citadel with Slit, although he was still patrolling with Nux too, and Capable took over most of the classes Toast had imparted to the War Pups.

That meant Toast spent more time outside the Citadel than she had done before, and Slit even more. Dag missed them, but she knew they loved it and were happy patrolling. And she enjoyed the time she had to spend alone with Seed.

Seed was starting babble things, and Dag managed to teach him to greet Slit and Toast whenever they came back from patrolling, babbling ‘hi’ and something more or less close to how their names sounded.

Nux and Capable had seemed so excited and delighted about it, that Dag taught him to greet them too. Soon, he was trying to babble everyone’s name, Furiosa, Vuvalini, Milk Mother or War Boy, it didn’t matter.

When Seed was a year and a week old, Capable announced she was pregnant of almost three months. Nux was even more bubbly than usually, totally excited and blissed out. Dag understood him, all the Sisters felt the same. Capable and Nux were finally having a baby, full of love and without any trace of Joe.  Dag couldn’t wait for him, or her, to be born so Seed could stay playing with them. They would grow up together as best friends.

Six months later, Capable had a perfect baby girl. Remarkable thick red hair and big blue eyes. Looking at her, Dag could see the pup she had seen in her mind the first time she thought about Nux and Capable having kids.

Nux wanted to call her Copper, he had read on a book that chrome reddish metal was called like that, and Capable allowed it. Slit thought it was a great idea, but Dag thought it was silly. Copper’s hair looked copper, though, so maybe it suited her.

As time passed, Dag found herself thinking about having another baby, Slit’s this time. Toast didn’t seem to want to get pregnant, not for now at least, but Dag was sure she’d want more kids, hers and Slit’s kid n Didn’t know why, but she couldn’t help herself, her mind wander towards the idea more often than not.

But not now, though, not yet. Seed was still young, almost a baby, and Copper was just starting to crawl. Towards Nux’s tools most times.

There was no rush. They were still young, and more important, finally healthy.

But in the future, she must talk about it with Slit and Toast.

The Citadel was now full of new lives, both from the Wretched and from the Sisters, healthy happy lives.

Dag knew Max, wherever he was now, had been right. This was their New Green Place, and it was perfect.


End file.
